


The Card Master - HISOKA X READER

by softvixenvee



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Aphrodisiacs, Awkward Dates, Bondage, Bottom Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dacryphilia, Dirty Thoughts, Dominant Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Eventual Smut, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fantasizing, Fluff and Smut, Hisoka's Bungee Gum Nen Ability (Hunter X Hunter), Humiliation, Jealousy, Knifeplay, Love Bites, Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Painplay, Partners in Crime, Porn, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Remote Control Vibrator, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shower Sex, Smut, Teasing, Top Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, alternative uses for bungee gum, hisoka might like you a little too much, peg hisoka, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 34,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softvixenvee/pseuds/softvixenvee
Summary: "Don't look at me like that, I won't be able to control myself~"Hisoka's a creep, yet somehow he convinces (y/n) to spend her time with him. (contains smut)
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader
Comments: 44
Kudos: 163





	1. Number 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this on Wattpad yesterday but apparently they're deleting some Mature rated fics. It'll be up there under the same title and same username (softvixenvee) until it gets deleted/reported. My plan for this book is to finish my story, and then I'll take requests to write separate Hisoka x Reader oneshots. The first couple chapters are pretty slow but it gets better. I really hope you enjoy <3

I walked around waiting for phase one of the exam to start. I made a couple acquaintances while I waited. A lot of the people here are pretty nice but I don't see the point in getting close with anyone. From what I've heard, I'll probably have to fight with them anyways. No harm in being kind though, it could benefit me later.

  
Looking around there were groups of people who stuck together. Maybe they'd taken it before and came again for another try. Maybe they were already forming some type of alliance.

  
That would be a good idea but I'm not too social. Never really cared to be.

  
I sat down with my backpack next to me and brought out my sketch book.  
I began sketching out a design. "Do you draw for fun? Or are you like a professional artist or something like that." A man said to me. I didn't appreciate the fact that he was looking over my shoulder but it doesn't really matter. "It's just for fun." I paused because he was looking at me curiously. "My name's (l/n)(y/n), you can call me (y/n)" he smiled, "My name's Rayjo, you can call me a friend." I chuckled, "Smooth."

  
I wanted to end the conversation there and get back to my drawing but he redirected my attention. He called over his friend Rayn. "Rayn, this is (y/n), (y/n) this is Rayn." I feigned a smile, staring at his features. They had the same facial features and yet they looked completely different from each other. "Are you siblings?" I asked and Rayn laughed, showing off a bright smile with a couple missing teeth. "No haha; we're cousins. A lot of people say we look alike" he nudged Rayjo playfully.

  
Rayn seemed more energetic than Rayjo, while Rayjo seemed more calm and collected. Well now I know a couple people if I need anything. I excused myself from them and walked around a little more.  
Observing everybody, it sure seemed like there were a lot of people here. Statistically though, only a handful of us are going to get our hunters license out of this. Some people had muscle, some people looked intelligent, but I could feel aura coming from some people. So much energy from certain people.  
Phase one went by quickly making a good amount of people drop out. The second phase was simple enough. I finished early, so I was stuck in the waiting room for a while. I sat down on the floor and took out my sketch book.  
I was in my head until I heard somebody slide down close to me.

  
I read his badge number.

  
Number 44

  
His movement was close to silent. His aura is powerful... threatening. He chooses to stay invisible in his movement at all times. He's clearly a nen-user.. I wonder if he can sense my strength. Many thoughts going through my head. Why is he sitting next to me? He doesn't seem friendly. What the hell does he want?

  
I chose to ignore him, as best as I could. Though ignoring him was proving to be a difficult task. One deep breath was enough to get his cologne to invade my senses completely. It wasn't unpleasant, rather it was sweet but the smell was heavy. Besides his scent, his aura was distracting for a reason I couldn't quite pin down. His presence made me fidget slightly with nervousness. I kept drawing, beginning to relax even with the stranger by my side.

  
Clearly he didn't want anything at the moment. He reached in his pocket and got a deck of cards. My face eased, "Wanna play a game?" I offered. I was intrigued with him but also with his deck. "Depends. What kind of games do you like playing?♤" His voice sent shivers down my back. I tilted my head down trying and conceal my grin. "B.S, whoever wins gets to request something of the loser." His face displayed little emotion.

  
"Or we could bet on something else, if you'd prefer that." He looked up, his bright yellow eyes felt like they pierced through me when we made eye contact.  
Fuck. His eyes are so.. mesmerizing.

  
I forced myself to stop staring, "No, that sounds interesting.. I can see you getting excited at the thought of winning this bet~♤'' He smirked and I ignored it. "I love a small gamble." I said back.

  
So we played, exercising my brain felt nice, considering most of the exam so far has been purely physical testing. He almost won, but he didn't call my bluff on the last card.

  
He raised his eyebrows and I smiled hard after winning. "Again?♤" he asked me. "Sure but I get to ask you something first," He frowned slightly. "Why did you conceal your presence when you came to sit next to me?"

  
For a man who was pretty stoic, he seemed somewhat shocked. "You noticed?♤How fun.. I wanted to surprise you a little, but it seems you already know some about nen♤You're practically dripping with potential," He licked his lips.

  
"♤You don't look very strong, quite the opposite actually, but your aura is striking, almost a perfect 100 points♤" My jaw tensed up, A perfect 100? What does that mean?

  
I love fighting simply to prove how strong I am. If I end up having to fight him.. he can sense my power. The element of surprise is already gone. He seemed to challenge me. In the blink of an eye, he had the cards all laid out. "Let's play go fish♤"

  
My heart dropped. I'm terrible at go fish. "What's your name?" I asked, feeling oblivious. He smiled and looked at me. He could feel my nerves building up. "A good magician doesn't share secrets, but that's a question you get to ask if you win♤"  
His smiles were never full, rather, they seemed threatening, in an exciting way. We played, I furrowed my brows when I lost. Terribly. "Meet me at the Dragonfly Arena after the exam♤Be ready to fight♤"

  
He picked up his cards and walked to the other side of the room. Leaving my heart racing, and my mind confused. I glared at him.  
I can't figure him out.. but a bet is a bet. I'll beat him there and learn his name.

  
I watched him sit at the other side of the room. His hand covered his mouth but he was whispering something as he looked at the other people.  
Rayjo and Rayn came into the waiting room together. "(y/n)!" Rayn said loud enough for the entire room to hear. I could feel the card man's eyes on me.

  
Great. Now he has the advantage of knowing my name while I'm oblivious.  
Rayjo waved at me. "How long have you been waiting here?" "Maybe half an hour. this phase was too simple for me." Rayjo smiled at my confidence.

I'm not here to make friends. Not here to make- "You want something to eat, You're looking a bit flushed?" Rayn offered to me. "Sure!" I accepted gratefully.  
We waited for a couple hours. Eventually time was up and more people had failed the exam.

  
Phase three we had to steal each other's badges. We randomly got a badge number of the person we'd have to take from. There were some other rules but it was pretty much a fat game of 'hide and go seek'.  
So we were left on an island for a week to do what we had to do. How much more boring could this get? Rayn told me he'd help us get some badges and Rayjo went off on his own.

  
Eventually me and Rayn decided to split up.  
I had 4 points and still tons of time to get more badges. I found a tree to climb up and rest on. If somebody tried fighting me I'd have the upper hand, but I could also look out and see if anybody was coming.

  
I put my bag in an upper branch and started to slip into my nap. I awoke to the noise of someone's clothes rustling.  
It's that magician again.. He took off his clothes laying them on the grass. I watched him dip into the lake nearby. God damn.. under his outfit he's so.. fit. It wasn't a tough battle for my curiosity to win letting my eyes wander downwards. Judging by his hardness, he clearly had a lot of perverse thoughts on his mind. I reminded myself to conceal my presence, getting caught creeping on him would be beyond embarrassing. If he happened to spot me, I planned to simply pretend I was asleep unless he wanted to fight.

  
I continued to watch him. He grabbed his dick with one hand and I felt my core clench. It was longer than the length of his palm.. Clearly he has some private things to do. My cheeks started to heat up as I thought about the uncomfortable situation I'd put myself into.  
_Damn (y/n), you look like a perv. Just staring at him like that._

  
He dipped his head under water making his red hair cling to his forehead. Droplets ran down and over his abs and muscles. He's attractive that's for sure. I continued to watched him as he got out of the water. He chuckled in amusement and put his clothes back on. What is he laughing for? Did he notice me?

  
—

  
A couple days went by and I hadn't seen number 44 since. The sun was rising and I decided to sit down and put my feet in the pond.  
"(y/n)! is that you?" I whipped my head around. Rayn? "Hey! How's your badge hunt coming?" I smiled in his presence, "Pretty good. I still need two more points though." I admitted.

  
"Here" he handed me two badges, 42 and 132.

  
"Uhh, thanks Rayn you don't have to do that though, I've still got a few days to get badges."  
"I already have 6 points, I was saving a few for you and Rayjo. I still haven't run into him, I hope he's alright."  
"Shit.. I haven't seen him either. You want me to help you look for him? It's the least I could do for helping me out,'' I said, shaking the badges I held.

  
"You'd do that for me?" He asked with a big smile, showing off his missing teeth. "Of course, let's go check over by the north side."  
We walked over. Rayn told me a lot about himself. I decided I could put some trust in him.. I mean, what kind of person would give me badges for free, and tell me their life story and not be trustworthy?

  
Actually, I could think of a few.. but Rayns' intentions stayed pure. I wondered how a person like him could end up here, surrounded by cold blooded people.  
People like me. He's lucky I'm a nice person. Jesus, so innocent.

  
"Hey.. I have a question." I asked.  
"Go ahead."  
"Why have you been so nice to me? This whole time?"  
"Well, you seemed like you could use someone. Not that you want one-"

  
I chuckled nervously. He noticed I wasn't too fond of making friends "-I have Rayjo. Almost everybody came here with someone. Or made alliances right away. I'm not trying to make you feel obligated to be our friend. But I can just tell you deserve kindness. Also life is better when you can spend it with someone. Rayjo's my best friend. I hope you find yours!" He nudged my shoulder. "Until then you've got me and my cousin."

  
He smiled. His smile comforted me. It was clear he knew nothing about nen, but I imagine one of his abilities will be a healers power.  
We kept walking. Weeds and grasses growing taller the farther we walked, making it more difficult to search for Rayjo.  
Pink and red butterflies had swarmed all over the area. I followed them, into the forested part. Rayn kept up with me, but I could tell his anxiety was overwhelming him.  
Weeds and tall trees made this the perfect place to be ambushed. I kept my guard up, looking to my right was a swarm of butterflies.

  
Rayn was staring at a thrown backpack. "You recognize it?" I asked softly. "It's his.."  
We followed the butterflies leading us to several bodies with cards sticking out of them.

  
Number 44.. did he do this?

  
Blood soaked clothes, and corpse-like skin. Rayn stopped walking at a certain body, face down in the grass with disheveled hair. "Rayn.." I whispered.  
He flipped over the body, confirming our suspicion.  
Rayjos eyes were still open, the fear in them stuck in time. His badge is still pinned on his shoulder.

  
I thought looking at Rayjo was bad. Looking at Rayn was somehow worse.  
The expression on his face made my stomach turn. He didn't make a sound, instead shutting his eyes, and hugged his cousins' lifeless body. "Will you help me bury him? Plea-" "Of course" I didn't let him finish his sentence.

  
He shouldn't feel the need to beg me to bury his own cousin. I don't think I came off that cold.. He put Rayjos' badge in his pocket.  
Poor guy.

  
Rayn carried the body. The man I once thought had endless energy, seemed gone. Like a house without the lights on.  
"Rayjo was so excited to take the hunter exam. Funny how it was the exam itself that killed him. Just a couple cards to the chest."  
I looked down, wondering if Rayn knew who killed him. I felt guilty for checking out Number 44 just a couple days ago.  
"(Y/n).. do you know who got to him?" He looked at me. His eyes glassy from tears.

  
My breath hitched a little, hopefully not enough to notice.  
"No." I lied.

  
I tried to calm my nerves by thinking things like, 'Well how could I be completely sure it was him anyway.'

  
Rayn seemed to have already averted his attention from the question. "We used to call each other Ray, all the time. It would confuse other people but that's what made it funny to us." He chuckled to himself.  
Rayn continued to reminisce and tell me stories about him and Rayjo. They didn't really hold too much value to me, but I didn't mind listening. If it made him feel better, I would listen.

  
We got to a patch of dirt which was fairly soft. We dug a hole big enough to stick his body in. As gracefully as we could we lowered him in the ground. Rayn took his watch off and put it in the dirt. We tossed dirt until it had completely covered the body.  
"Thanks for sticking with me.. you can go now."

  
I hesitantly began walking away. I choked trying to come up with something to say. God this is so fucking awkward. "Don't give up on the exam. You're gonna get your hunters license. For him. I'll see you when this is over." I managed to get out before walking away to give him space to grieve.

  
Looking up I realized how dark it had gotten. I started walking over towards the east side so I'd be closer to the end point. Two things were on my mind.

  
1\. I have to hope Number 44 got killed by somebody else, I don't want Rayn to know I lied about knowing who killed his cousin.  
A guilty thought in the corner of my brain hoped he hadn't been killed or even hurt.

  
2\. Was I too cold to Rayn? It's not like I know him that well but still; Poor guy.

  
I drifted to sleep, with one man clouding my dreams. Number 44.  
Once that part was over, we had one last section of the test. A fight: whoever admits defeat, loses. Murder wasn't allowed.

  
I was paired up with the card man from earlier. As usual they addressed him by his badge number, 44, so I still didn't know his name.  
I used my nen as I prepared to fight. I had to keep my guard up. This is probably the man who killed Rayjo, with regular playing cards. He walked towards me and I decided I was going to remain on the defensive side. He could show me all his tricks of fighting, so if I fight him later I'll have the advantage.  
He kept walking and I kept my nen on me like a shield. My feet were placed stable on the ground with my arms up by my chest, I didn't have any weapons with me. He walked towards me and lean in close to my ear. I shivered, feeling his breath so close to me.  
What the hell is he doing..?

  
"Congrats on getting your hunters license, butterfly♤" He smirked. "I forfeit." He stated to the examiners. Everybody looked baffled. "Come back and fight me! I don't want to get my license like this. You fucking coward."

  
He laughed at me, "You're adorable when your upset like that♤'' I could feel the heat creeping on my cheeks. I bowed my head so no one would see. Guess I got my Hunter's License. Time to travel the world... I guess I'll stick around for a while before I leave though.  
Me and Rayn left together, both with our hunters license in hand. Rayn kept his head down, he was like a different person after seeing Rayjo. Waiting for a taxi, he stood next to me.

  
"Thank you for everything, (y/n). If you don't mind, could I get your number? I'd like to see you again sometime, just for a meal or something."  
I gave him a small smile and put my number in his phone. "See you around."  
I waved at him, before getting in my taxi. A guy as good hearted as that needs to be protected.  
From that moment on I decided me and Rayn could be friends.

  
As soon as I got to my hotel room I crashed to take a nap. Waking up, I realized I never changed out of my clothes. Taking my pants off, I noticed something in my pocket. A note? When did that get in there?

  
It read "Dragonfly Arena at 8pm <3 Don't be late or I might get bored and leave ⭐️-_-💧"  
Or he might get bored and leave? What an asshole. I rolled my eyes, deciding I would show up at 8:01. I still had a lot of time before then. About 3 hours, which meant I had time to eat, warm up a little then show up.

  
I changed into my black fighting outfit, nothing fancy it wasn't like I had to put on a show. I flexed my aura, controlling my bloodlust. there was no need to scare anybody in the hotel. I was feeling pretty confident that I'd win this fight.

  
Maybe after I win we can continue our betting game. The thought of it made me smile. I like games, probably more than he does. He's just asking for a fight, literally.

  
The golden handled door to the arena was heavy. A nicely decorated place, with multiple fighting rings. Usually they hold events where famous fighters, hunters and other people fight for people's entertainment. Other than those events, it's an open arena for people to train with each other. The events are pretty barbaric if you ask me but to each their own.

  
Spotting him waiting for me I stopped and looked at him. 8:01.. perfect timing. I snickered to myself. Number 44 kept his inexpressive attitude as always.  
He said nothing as he led me to Ring 4. Must be a lucky number for him or something. We got in the ring and he stood opposite of me. "If I win you have to tell me your name, if you win you get to do what you want." "Sounds good to me <3" he said in a tone I hadn't heard before.

Sure, his voice is attractive but that tone sounded.. excited.  
His bloodlust drowned the entire arena, making me lower my head slightly. All of my senses felt cold, my instinct telling me to run. I protected myself, without it I would probably be shivering away. Why does he want to kill me so bad? I put my hands out in a typical fighting stance. He whipped his cards out with dramatic flare.

"There's no need to do all of that.. it's not like we have an audience." "Oh, but I would love to put on a show for you, (y/n)"  
I glared at him unamused. So.. who's gonna bite first. I got my blade pocket ready. "You have so much potential, I hope you don't plan on wasting it.. or losing it."

"Just say you want to kill me and move on. I don't plan on dying yet. Especially for you." Poison dripped off my words.  
He threw 5 cards at me, I cut through them with ease. Planning on staying defensive proved to be difficult. I made sure his attempts to close the gap between us failed. I assumed it had something to do with his ability.  
Might as well get this over with.

  
Holding my hands out I held balls of flame in my hand. Pure flame, a perfect orange color with a little bit of red surrounding it. I'm an emitter so throwing out my aura like a dodgeball is more effective. Not the most fun though.  
I threw my flames at him as he held them back from hitting him with a pink shield.  
What is that stuff? It caught my flames so it's gotta be strong. Must be one of his abilities. Guess we both know one power of the other now. I threw more direct flames at him, one grazing his neck.

  
My nen fire balls don't usually leave burn marks unless they're a direct hit. Although there doesn't need to be a mark for the pain to be real and hurt like hell. Think about getting a 1000 degree weight thrown at you. He winced a little. He threw more cards at me, but I chose to keep him distracted with my nen flames. Seems like a pretty even match right now. Time to finish this.

  
Final Move. I summoned my nen dragon, the ability I've been working months to perfect. With a flick of my fingers my dragon glided to the ceiling, waiting for my next command. Number 44 looked up. Motioning my hands down my dragon down spiraled, aimed right at its target. My dragon opened its mouth wide enough to avoid crushing 44, instead cornering him against the wall.  
"Admit defeat and I won't kill you." He chuckled softly. I put away my aura, releasing my nen dragon into the air as a puff of smoke. "I forfeit. You wish to know my name, correct?" I nodded.

  
"Hisoka the Magician." Hisoka.. sounds nice. "That's quite the ability you've got. I assume you've shown me all of your tricks." He asked making me click my tongue in annoyance. Hisoka knowing all of my tricks could've meant my doom.

  
"To make this more fair I'll tell you about my power: Bungee Gum!" He smiled a mischievous smile. He began stretching out his pink aura. "My Bungee Gum possesses the properties of both rubber and gum. I believe if I was able to attach it to you during our fight I would've stood more of a chance to your nen ability."  
Damn I've never heard him talk so much. I don't mind though he could whisper in my ears all-

  
My thoughts were caught off abruptly to him putting his hand on my shoulder.  
Suddenly I felt like a dog on a leash, with a flick of his finger he yanked me, forcing me to fall onto his chest.  
I tried peeling myself off him but I was stuck like glue. "You look so cute when you struggle, (y/n)."  
"You shouldn't talk that way to a girl who almost killed you a minute ago."  
"Shall we continue our little betting game, my fruit?" He asked ignoring my threat.  
My face got hot very quickly as I laid against his chest. He was muscular in a way that made me feel secure against his chest but scared if I was his enemy. With a final push against his chest in an effort to release myself, he released his bungee gum and I almost fell on my ass.

"I'm not your fruit. But sure, I'm starting to like this game."  
"If I win you have to go on a date with me." He said slyly. What should I ask for?? Think think think.

  
"If I win you have to tell me if you killed Rayjo." He stared at me blankly, silently asking me to elaborate.  
I described his physical features to him, "You're wondering if I hurt your boyfriend, hm? Oh, you poor thing."  
My anger rose, "I don't owe you an explanation. But we found him with cards in his back, so I assume it was you.." He chuckled slightly.

_Creep, I don't see what's funny about this. God- Rayn would hate me for being here with him._

  
"Alright let's see who can hold their breath longer." He nodded his head "1..2..3!"  
Everything was fine until he knocked me over with his bungee gum causing me to gasp. "Oh it looks like I win again <3"

  
"Fuck you Hisoka. You cheated!" "Now, now little one I'll tell you what you want to know, but you're still going to dinner with me tomorrow." He pulled me in closer and whispered in my ear, "If you don't show up, I might just hunt you down myself."  
The butterflies in my stomach didn't flutter, instead it felt like they were trying desperately to fly away.

  
_Calm down (y/n)_. I tried soothing myself

  
"Don't forget I'm stronger than you Hisoka. I wouldn't dream of missing it though." I said, sarcasm soaked my words.  
I asked for his phone to put my number in. Giving it to him probably wasn't a good idea but I needed him to contact me in a way other than slipping notes into my pocket. leaving, I drew a heart in the air with my nen and pushed it towards him as smoke. He kept his eyes on me as I left. Him being that attractive throws me off but a little harmless flirting can't hurt.

  
Walking back to my hotel felt calming. I had all these questions about him in my head. I decided to look him up, 'Hisoka Morow'. Pictures of him showed up with people missing limbs from fighting him, and him using his abilities as magic tricks.  
They were pretty impressive. He was a fairly well known fighter, pretty popular for his 'magic'. But it made me wonder if his intentions were to kill me today. The thought doesn't scare me, but it makes my heart beat uncomfortably in my chest.

  
He must have a kink for fighting.. or maybe power?

  
Trying to figure out the man was like running in circles. _His name is so pretty_ , I grinned as I fell onto my bed. This attraction must stay purely based on curiosity, but he was so alluring in the way that he frightened me while also wanting more.

  
I played around with my nen a little before I fell asleep. Wondering how much longer I would be stronger than him. If a day comes that he surpasses me in strength, would he kill me? Too many questions that were useless as they remained unsolved.

  
-

  
Hisoka showed up in my hotel room, with a devious look in his eyes. His clothes were off showing his defined muscles and large dick. I couldn't use my nen, and could hardly move. What's happening to me? I was frozen with fear, feeling like a deer in headlights. He walked over to me, pinning my arms above my head.  
I could feel the heat between my thighs begin to throb and pulse uncomfortably. 'Not so powerful now right, my love?' I threw my head back trying to avoid him, but he latched his lips onto my neck.

  
He sucked on my neck until it hurt, probably leaving a mark. He added his tongue to mix, giving wet kisses from my jawline to my collarbone. He gnawed at me with passion and a sense of impatience. I made a small noise as he brought one of his hands down to caress my breast. His other hand still secured my arms above my head while he attacked my neck harshly. I began rolling my hips subtly in an attempt to get friction on my dampening cunt. "You're so sensitive on your neck.. I wonder where else I could get you to squirm like this." He laughed softly. His breath against my raw skin making me shiver. The patches on my neck began to feel painfully bruised from the way he abused it roughly. "H-Hisoka, don't tease me, please." I whined desperately into his ear trying to push my body to get as close to his as possible. He kissed me softly before biting my neck. Hard.

  
I sat up in my bed abruptly, breathing heavily. I let go of the bedsheet I had clenched in my grip. With parted lips, I put my hand to my neck, realizing it was just a dream. Dirty fucking dream. I shivered at the thought of him leaving harsh bites and bruises on my neck.. marking me as if I were his. Cut it out! He's just a weird guy who gets turned on by power, nothing more. I groaned realizing I have to go to dinner with him later today. It's not like he has to know I was dreaming about him. Looking at the time I realized how much more time I had to sleep in. That dream woke me up a couple hours too early.

  
For lunch I had a sandwich and some vegetables. My goal is to keep myself as healthy as possible. I need to keep my energy up in case Hisoka asks to fight again. Fighting people isn't a big deal for me. Nonetheless, it isn't often I come across someone with intentions to kill me for sport.  
I opened my phone to 2 unread messages, the first one from Rayn and one from Hisoka.

  
Rayn (8:47PM)  
hey (y/n) it's me rayn. i was looking up some videos and i think i know who killed rayjo.. if you don't wanna get involved thts cool, but if you do let me know :0

  
Hisoka (2:14AM)  
Dinner tomorrow at 7:30PM. I'll wait outside your hotel. Wear something special for me  
❤️^_^⭐️

  
This could be a problem.. The more I get involved with Hisoka, the more I'll have to explain to Rayn.. In any case: It doesn't make sense why I'd voluntarily continue to play this game when I could just threaten him for the answers.

  
Maybe I just want to toy around with Hisoka for the time being.

  
I began to think. My loyalty to Rayn matters.. he just can't know about this one thing. I probably won't be with Hisoka for that long anyways.

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you finished the first chapter !! lemme know your thoughts, questions and criticism i'd love to read your comments <3 i hope you have a good night/day stay healthy and safe


	2. Partner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka has a question for you when you go on a date with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (a/n: sometimes i'm ashamed of myself when i think about how i'd literally do anything for hisoka but he's just so fucking attractive. this chapter isn't my favorite but i hope you enjoy <3

I put on a tight red dress and some simple jewelery. Might as well keep it classy, right?

I continued to check my phone periodically, waiting to see if he made a change of plans. 

I felt like an idiot waiting outside for him to show up. Considering he was the one who asked for this date, I at least expected him to meet me on time.

Looks like I got here earlier than him.. If he stood me up I'm going to rip his guts out.

Some time went by and the cold air started getting to me. He walked out of an expensive looking car in a nice outfit. Seeing him after that dream last night was.. strange. I suddenly felt very conscious of my neck. My one-way awkwardness caused me to keep my eyes on him a few seconds too long. His body is just- "My mistake for being late, my love. I didn't think traffic would be so messy today."

"Whatever. If you were any later I would've left."

"I suppose we both don't like having to wait." He said before running his tongue over his bottom lip.

He put his hand on my cheek and stared at me gently with his golden eyes. An anxious feeling began to spread over my body. I broke contact with him and walked towards his car. He opened the door for the back seats, revealing a driver that had probably witnessed the uncomfortable ordeal that took place. I bent over to get in and Hisoka said to me, "That dress looks wonderful on you. Did you wear it for me?" I scoffed, "Of course not." He put his hand on my shoulder and brought his lips near my ear. "Then who'd you wear it for? It doesn't look very comfortable, my love." My breath became shaky. "Red looks wonderful against your skin." He continued to tease. I could feel the heat in my face spreading all the way to my ears so I chose not to reply, rolling my eyes as a response instead.

He got us a reservation at an elegant restaurant, a lot nicer than what I imagined. I hoped he wasn't expecting me to pay, considering I only brought a little money. We sat down, he looked perfectly content not starting conversation.

He narrowed his eyes, observing me like he was trying to figure something out.

Just ask me what you want to know instead of staring at me like I'm your prey...

The tension seemed to get thicker but it seemed I was the only one affected. We ordered our food still not saying a word to each other. I wondered what would be our next bet for each other. Hopefully it would end in something more exciting than this.

"You wanted to know if I killed.. remind me of his name?" "Rayjo." "Right.. I did; And I'll kill his cousin too just to play with your temper." He said with a warm smile. "If you hurt him or even think about killing him for another second I promise I'll hunt you down across the world until you're dead" "Sounds scary, (y/n)." His eyes practically rolling to the back of his head at the thought. "You best believe I'm not joking around with you, Hisoka."

The waitress came around to get our orders, interrupting my threats. My mind felt like it was spinning..

Why am I so protective over some guy I just recently became friends with? Maybe it's because he's innocent and some crazy clown is out to murder him because of me. Yeah.. I'm not explaining that to Rayn though.

"So why'd you kill him?" "My, my you have quite a lot of questions. I'm not interested in talking about dead people though, they bore me."

Assuming I had spoken too much, I decided to keep quiet for a while, awkwardly picking at my food, drinking water to soothe my nerves. "Let me tell you a bit about my desires." I listened to him attentively like a student waiting for instructions. "Because of my bloodlust I will stop at nothing to get what I want." His lips curled at the thought of his own words. "That includes you, (Y/n).."

What does he mean by that? He can't be serious.. can he?

"I couldn't imagine letting your potential go to waste. I would like for you to be my partner. Not that I'll take no for an answer." He whispered the last part.

Partner?

"No thanks." I laughed at him. He frowned, showing his distaste for my attitude.

"You thought I would just say yes? You act like you have the upper hand over me, when I'm the one with more power here. You murdered my friend and you haven't even explained why. I'll play games with you all day but I'll never be your 'partner'"

"I answered your question, already." He stood up from his seat, leaving to pay the bill.

At least I don't have to pay lol.

He came back, and for some reason, a feeling of guilt began to set in my gut. "I'll see you tomorrow, Butterfly~" He winked at me as he walked away. "Tomorrow?" I whispered to myself.

I guess I'll see tomorrow. What a weird guy.

~

Morning came abruptly, my sleep was valueless as I rolled around all night, waiting for exhaustion to wash over me. I got my phone out and decided it was time to answer my messages.

(y/n) (8:35 A.M)

i'll help you. i don't mind lmao but i don't

think i'll be much help bc i have  no idea

who it could be

Is that convincing enough? Doesn't matter.. already sent. 

Rayn (8:54 A.M)

that's fine :] wanna meet today at the café near pattice street?

(y/n)(9:00 A.M)

sure what time

Rayn (9:03 A.M) 

10:30 sound good?

(y/n)(9:05 A.M)

yep

Rayn (9:06 A.M)

see you then :D

-

I took my time getting ready, knowing I wouldn't need to impress anyone. I wore a comfortable outfit, and made my hair look a bit more presentable. I took the elevator to the ground floor, the bellhop raising his hand to stop me. "Do you know that man? He's been waiting outside for a bit. He's scaring the residents.." He spoke softly.

I turned my head to see who he was talking about.

What the hell is he doing here?

"I have no idea who that guy is, must be a creep or something. I'll get him to leave, though don't worry" I gave the bellhop a dollar and a warm smile hoping he would choose to forget about this. I kept my head down as I walked outside to get Hisoka. "You're scaring the residents." I muttered and he followed me out. I waited for a taxi to stop for me and Hisoka just stood next to me. "I don't understand why you're surprised.. I told you I'd be seeing you tomorrow." He frowned. "You could've sent me a text, dumbass" I glared at him. "Oops, my mistake."

A taxi came to a stop, I got in and the driver asked me our destination. "Where are we going, Butterfly? You still haven't told me." Hisoka cooed by my ear. I bit my tongue not wanting to involve the driver in a petty argument I was bound to get into. I told the driver the address and we were only on our way to meet with Rayn.

Before I walked in and saw Rayn, happily tapping at his phone while he waited for me to greet him. I turn around facing Hisoka, stopping him from walking in. "Remember this, you're not even supposed to be here, and you have no idea who Rayjo is." He bent down to match my height. "Of course, kitten." "And stop with the pet names."

We walked over to sit with Rayn "(Y/n)! It feels like I haven't seen you in a while!" He scratched the back of his neck before he asked with a timid tone, "Who's, uh, your friend?" I froze before I opened my mouth to say something.

I could lie about who he is or just say he's a creep again. Either would work fine..

"Wait, I know you from somewhere.." Rayn started. Hisoka and I stood stiff waiting for him to remember. "You're the guy (y/n) wanted to fight at the end of the hunter exam! Are you guys friends now?" He asked.

Hisoka put his arm on my shoulder, gripping hard enough to make me wince slightly. "Of course." Hisoka smiled, making Rayn believe him. "He's joking." "It's always good to have friends. Don't be stubborn, (y/n)." Hisoka pouted at me.

How childish.. I cringed at his odd behavior, his playfulness was embarrassing in public. Especially in front of some guy I hardly know.

"Cool! I'll order us some coffee." Rayn said, me and Hisokas' banter not fazing his typical cheerfulness. Rayn left the two of us alone, for a minute or so while Hisoka poked fun at my changed behavior. "Are you nervous, (y/n)?" "Not at all, dumbass." "Are you afraid he'll find out you're spending time with the magician who killed his cousin." He whispered to me. I froze, my blood seemed to turn a little too cold for comfort. "Are you gonna tell him?" I glared at him. "Of course not, I'm worried you might. I'm enjoying having our own little secret."

The hell is that supposed to mean?

"Have I ever told you, your eyes look even more beautiful when you're upset. Maybe they'd look even more stunning if I provoked you a bit more. Or maybe when you're trembling with fear." He said, returning my piercing eye contact. His golden yellow eyes were hard to not be distracted by. I hadn't seen any eyes like them before. They'd probably look good in moonlight too.

Rayn came back with our drinks, completely oblivious to our conversation. "So, I have a list of people who could've killed Rayjo.. It would be a lot easier to assume his murderer is dead too but.. somethings telling me they're still around." I look at the list of names, thankfully none were "Hisoka" but it also made me question how observant Rayn is. He's almost reliably dumb when it comes to this.

"Why don't we research them and see if any of them have anything to do with cards or.. I don't know.. murder?" I suggest, Rayn laughed, easing some of the tension. "What about you, Hisoka? Any ideas?"

"Dead people don't interest me." Hisoka said without a hint of empathy or humor.

He did not just say that.

I hit his shoulder, scolding him for being so blunt. "Haha! At least you're honest." Rayn laughed it off. "Well, thanks anyway, (y/n). I'll keep in touch, I'll probably need your help a lot. It was nice meeting you again, Mr. Hisoka" He gave a cordial smile, then left.

"I think you scared him away." I said to the porcelain skinned man. "I was only being honest." He pouted. "Maybe next time just keep quiet."

We sat quietly drinking our drinks, my mind only stuck on the fact that thankfully we hadn't been caught. Hisoka wasn't even trying any tricks, he just sat peacefully drinking which made me wonder if he was relieved too.

I tried to make myself believe Hisoka was an empathetic person which would probably prove to be a mistake but it was a nice thought to pass the time. 

I got up, ready to head back to my hotel before Hisoka grabbed my wrist with a threatening grip. 

In his usual sultry voice he asked, "Care to join me for dinner tonight?♤"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (a/n: leave criticism, thoughts, questions or comments for me, i'd love to read it <3 don't forget to drink some water and eat today, stay safe.


	3. Gum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka invites you over for dinner.

You couldn't say no. He was a surprisingly persuasive man, and it came effortlessly to him; That or, he was just undeniably attractive.

You hated to seem like a push over of any sort so you chose to act like saying yes was a bother, but deep down you were just and excited as he was.

You spent the rest of the day uselessly, with Hisoka's face or voice intruding your thoughts more often than you would've liked to admit.

To think that this feeling was 'love' would be insane.. but lust was a more applicable description. You knew you wouldn't act on it though, lust is a waste of time for you. Especially when you reminded yourself of your plans to travel the world.

Then it hit you. You got distracted by all the drama with Rayn and his dead cousin (r.i.p.) and meeting some ridiculously attractive sadistic magician.

The whole reason you met all of these people was to get your hunter's license, to explore the world. How could you have gotten so distracted?

You started looking at flights to some far-off jungles and rainforests, but your mind went back to Hisoka Morow. _Why?_ When there's better people out there who would be available for a healthy, crime-free, happy relationship-- You still chose to let Hisoka fucking Morow roam free in your brain.

To make matters worse, most of the time you imagined him, you chose to picture him shirtless. Was there any harm in imagining? Maybe even fantasizing? You couldn't just get up and on a plane and leave with unfinished business still here.

\--

You woke yourself up with a hot shower, lathering up with the sweet-clean scented body wash. You made sure to put on lotion, and wash your face before leaving the bathroom.

Again you kept checking your phone waiting for Hisoka to send anything. You had some time before dinner with him, considering it was still morning. You got dressed and decided to go shopping for a new outfit at one of the local stores.

You didn't really have a particular outfit in mind but you knew you wanted something red. Maybe another red dress, considering he liked the last one.

 _"Red looks wonderful against your skin",_ rang in your head. His words made your face soften, as you imagined him thinking you were attractive as you thought he was.

_It'd be nice if the feeling was mutual.._

Walking around the stores, nothing seems to pique your interest. You walk around, stopping to have a sandwich around lunchtime, until finally the perfect dress is right in front of you.

The price tag makes your eyes widen a bit, but you take it with you anyway. When you tried it on you felt like a model. It wasn't skin tight but it hugged around your waist nicely enough to make you feel a boost of confidence. It showed just the right amount of skin on your chest, and displayed your legs beautifully. You took it off going back into your casual clothes to check the dress out.

_It's perfect.. I think he'll like it maybe even more than the last one._

You went back to your hotel room to get ready, smiling with your dress in hand. Your phone buzzed..

_Hisoka (7:16 P.M.)_

8:30 at my hotel room, here's the address (**** ******) don't be late, flower ❤️-_-💧

_(y/n) (7:20 P.M.)_

k.

-

You were ready to leave, having sprayed some perfume on and putting on some chapstick along with having your new dress on. It wasn't often you got yourself all tidied up for something as stupid as dinner but you saw the oppurtunity and took it.

You stood in front of his rooms' door, shaken with a new nervousness you had yet to experience.

You stared at his room number for what felt like ages, checking the time and looking at your feet to procrastinate knocking.

You sighed, feeling like a fool, and knocked on his door. It took him a minute to answer the door, but when he did he revealed his outfit, a black suit with a red tie that seemed to match your dress. His pants seemed taught around his muscle but still fit him perfectly. His cheeks were missing the usual star and teardrop that you had grown fond of.

That's not what you focused on though, you felt your cheeks heat up at seeing his hair down in front of his forehead, rather than gelled back like it usually was. His hot pink hair a darker tone, telling that he had showered recently enough to leave his hair dampened.

If you were going to be honest.. he looked fucking hot.

To add to that; the two of you looked hot next to each other.

"Hi~♥" He smiled at you. "I'm always fascinated by the outfits you choose, just looking at you is making me excited."

_There he goes being a creep again._

"Yeah, yeah nice to see you too, perv." You said making sure to conceal your nerves behind your words. You walked in greeted by the scent of food and cologne. Specifically Hisoka's cologne. The smell was beginning to resonate with you as a comforting smell but the scent also made you want to bury your face in the crook of his neck. It was alluring in a perfect way making a warmth spread through your core.

He led you to a table on his balcony. You sat on opposite sides of each other, with a white candle sitting in between your plates. You looked off to the side, seeing the tall buildings and stars in the sky.

"Such a splendid view, isn't it?" He said while gazing at you.

He couldn't care less about the night sky or the view from his balcony. He could've looked at it any night if he wanted to. He was more interested in you, and how your aura remained powerful even when you sat down calmly for a nice dinner. You were a much more interesting view, the way you gazed at the endless stars and lit up buildings.

He didn't understand how you could seem so intrigued in something so.. boring.

"Yeah.. it is." You mumbled until he broke your reverie by pouring you a glass of red wine.

_He must like the color red._

Before you began eating he handed you a red rose, complimenting the red theme the two of you had going on. "Thank you." You said, admiring how pretty and delicate the flower was with it's thorns taken off.

"It reminded me of you." He said, continuing to burn a hole into you with his stares. The flower matched your dress, which made you wonder if Hisoka knew you were going to be wearing a red dress.

You ate your dinner, Hisoka proved to be a pretty decent cook. You sipped at the wine carefully not to drink enough to even dare getting tipsy. The moon shone when the clouds stopped covering it.

The moonlight provided you with more light to see Hisoka's face. Your previous assumption had been correct; his eyes really did look pretty under the moonlight.

The clouds covered the moon again and it started to drizzle. You followed Hisoka back inside his room after he cleared the table.

You sat on his bed facing the tv. The news was on, which bored you but you needed any distraction. Hisoka came back and sat next to you, "Care to stay a little longer? It might be hard to get home with the rain." He put his hand on your thigh, caressing you gently. You slapped his hand away, "Only because of the rain. Don't try any funny shit with me." You stated solemnly. "Got it~♥"

The news bored you, Hisoka played with the pink bubblegum in his mouth. You watched the way his tongue rolled and twisted up his gum. He was certainly skilled with his tongue, the way he stretched out the gum. He caught you staring at him. "Would you like a piece?" "Sure." You said.

He took the piece he had in his mouth and waited for you to open yours. You look at him with wide eyes silently asking if he was serious. You stuck your tongue out and he brought his hand over to put the gum in your mouth.

 _How lewd.._ You thought to yourself.

He laughed under his breath admiring how shocked you look. You chewed, snapping your gum.

_Hmm.. still has some flavor._

"Bungee gum was my favorite chewing gum when I was a child~" He smiled to himself. "So that's what you named your trick after?" "Precisely. I don't mind sharing my gum with you. Would you have preferred I spit it into your mouth?"

Your neck cocked back, with your jaw dropped slightly. You were speechless at how bold he had gotten suddenly.

"N-no. You're so.. dirty." You snapped at him. He shrugged it off.

He shuffled his deck of cards and you thought back to when you first met him how you played card games with him and started your betting game.

"Want to play a game?" You asked meekly, keeping the fact that you just insulted him in consideration. He never took your harsh words personally, but you didn't know that.

He enjoyed getting reactions out of you, he was fascinated by how your aura fluctuated. An idea came to him. "Let's do another bet, (y/n)." He smirked.

"Sure." You said not knowing what he was thinking. "Let's see who can build the biggest house of cards without letting it fall.. If I win you have to be my partner. If you win, I'll leave you alone forever."

You pondered his offer. It seemed like a fair bet to you, but you had to ask, "What will I have to do if I become your partner?"

"We'll have play-dates and perhaps wreak havoc in the city. Eventually we'll fight each other too! You'll get rid of some of my boredom, like a sweet little toy. Of course, we'll be on equal footing. If you're my toy, I'll be yours too." He sounded unexcited in the last part.

Your dreams of traveling rainforest and jungles might need to be put on pause. The stakes of this bet were thrilling to you.

If you won, you wouldn't have to put up his games and kinks any longer. If you lost, what was the worst that could happen?

He spoke as though you just happened to be the most convenient person to be his partner. You knew he wanted somebody powerful enough to keep him entertained and that happened to be you.

Again, what was the worst that could happen? You weren't particularly interested in using Hisoka as a toy and maybe he knew that too.

"You're on." You smiled wildly, excited at the gamble you were taking with your own life.

Hisoka smirked to himself, taking advantage of your gambling habit was entertaining enough for him. He got turned on thinking about the other ways he could take advantage of you.. the other ways you would continue to entertain him.

To him, you were nothing short of gold, and he knew he could make you all his. You could be his golden toy.. all his.

He broke out of his trance to give you a deck of cards. He had a trick up his sleeve, ensuring his victory before you even started.

"3..2..1.. Go!" You chanted and you steadied your hand trying to keep the house of cards as stable as possible. Hisoka's house was held together effortlessly. Your heart began to race uncomfortably. How could this be so easy for him? You used gyo and then it hit you. His cards were stuck together by his sticky pink aura..

_Please.. no.._

Hisoka smiled as your original plan unraveled, your excited attitude turning to pure fear. Your eyes shook, your hands soon following. You knew there was no way you could win. You were doomed from the start and you had no clue. He laughed, his bloodlust spiked as he watched your eyes quiver when you knew you had failed. That expression on your face was becoming too much for him to handle.

Your house of cards fell apart, going flat against the table. Crushed was the only way you could describe how you felt. How were you so confident going into it?

_That's it.. I think I just threw away my life._

"I appreciate your futile effort, little (Y/n). Do not fear, you'll make a great partner." He said, pretending like what he was saying was soothing.

You forced your legs to stand up. "I-I've got to go. The rain's gone so I'll go back to my hotel. Bye." You rushed to leave. Hisoka watched you, amused at your lack of composure. "See you soon, my fruit." He waved to you as you walked out.

You left the rose he had given you behind in your panic.

Hisoka frowned, putting it in a vase with water.

"All mine~" He muttered to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (a/n: so far this has been my favorite chapter to write :) and don’t worry, next time he’ll spit his gum in your mouth for you <3 stay hydrated and have a good day/night)


	4. Not Long Enough

You went back to your hotel room to fall on your bed because your head was spinning from your anxiety. The room felt like it was moving without you. The faint taste of bubblegum in your mouth made you want to gag. You hoped he hadn’t ruined bubblegum for you. You spit it out without hesitation.

You cursed yourself. A day ago you could’ve chosen to just leave Hisoka behind and start exploring the jungles and the rainforests. You shouldn’t have been so.. stupid about your gambling and playing a stupid betting game with _him_. Now you were stuck in this partnership for who knows how long.. until he gets bored? 

A part of you felt that it wasn’t so bad though. A shameful part of you wanted to throw out what was left of your morals and live a life of crime and ‘fun’ with Hisoka. That part of you wanted to nuzzle your head in the crook of his neck and bask in the scent of his cologne until it made you dizzy. Remembering his scent made you feel a heated sensation spread through your body. How could you miss him and his annoying cologne already? 

You shoved your head into your pillow. Taking in a deep breath all it smelled like was.. 

_Laundry detergent_

The smell of plain detergent helped bring you back to your senses. You rolled onto your back and sighed, your brain was exhausted from your dilemma. Your body was far from tired, though.

From the adrenaline rushes, heart drops and frustrations your body was looking for a way to expel the strong emotions. 

You needed something to deal with the excessive warmth you were dealing with particularly between your thighs. You weren’t the type to masturbate often, but your body was begging for some kind of release from the unusually stressful day. 

How could you refuse when the temptation was driving you mad? Your hands were aching to touch yourself so you gave in.

You slipped your hand under your panties for your fingers to get coated in a layer of your own juices. It was almost hilarious how wet you already were. You brought the pad of your thumb up to circle of your clit which made your breath catch from the sensation.

Your free hand needed some purpose, you brought it to your mouth and bit the back of your hand. Not hard enough to draw blood, but hard enough to keep yourself from moaning out and getting a complaint from the neighboring rooms.

Your own fingers felt amazing, you thrust in at the angle you enjoyed best. The feeling made you squeeze your eyes tightly and stretch out your legs from the stimulation. You repeated the action but with more intensity making you choke out a breathy moan. You curled in your fingers against the wet ridges of your cunt nudging your G-spot. You threw your hand back accompanied by your arched spine. 

Your building orgasm was making you increasingly desperate for release, making your motions sloppier. You rolled your clit between your two fingers, making you groan out. You continued to fuck your own fingers but the knot in your stomach eventually faded away to your own disappointment. “F-fuck!” You cursed at yourself.

Your fingers just weren’t quite long enough. Not long enough to hit the spot that made you practically scream every time you hit it. It was frustrating that your hands weren’t large enough to properly pleasure yourself. You stopped biting the hand that was in your mouth and decided you needed a new solution. The beads of sweat that had collected on your forehead weren’t going to be for nothing. You needed something that would satisfy you enough for the night.

For once, your mind doesn’t go to Hisoka first, but rather the egg-shaped vibrator you put in the drawer when you first settled in the hotel room. You knew this would come in handy sometime, you smiled to yourself. There was hardly any hesitation, you reached over and got your beloved toy out, because your pulsing hole was becoming needier by the second. You got the vibrators’ remote out putting it at a medium pulse setting.

You hover the egg over your hole to start, then slowly move it over your clit. _There it is._ “A-ahh..” You try to muffle your moan. All you could feel was pleasure. Your free hand moves to knead your breasts and stimulate your nipple while your egg does it’s job. 

You could've sworn he put a spell on you the way your mind always went back to him. But there you were, horny and vulnerable thinking about Hisoka Morow. You imagined his wet hair tousled against his forehead. You imagine him caressing your inner thigh and holding you down to pleasure you with his tongue. His lips sucking on your swollen clit, then going to dip his tongue in your desperate hole. 

You were hungry for him. “Hisoka, fuck.. Hisoka-” You moan under your breath. Your legs spread wide open, and even though you had your vibrating egg, what you really wanted was Hisoka’s face between your thighs.

 _High pulse setting_.

You really wanted him to keep your arms stuck to the bed frame by his Bungee Gum. You wanted him. You wanted his hand rubbing against your nipple instead of yours. You could feel embarrassed later, but right now you were about to cum thinking about Hisoka fucking you with his tongue. 

Your phone buzzed and didn’t stop. You didn’t hear it because you were focused instead on the buzz of your vibrator and your upcoming orgasm.

2 calls go by before you realize. With a shaky arm you pick up the phone fumbling it a bit.

_It’s Hisoka._

Your mind clouded with lust was desperate to hear his voice. Up close by your ear- “H-hello?” You answer, stuttering out. You were confident the egg was silent enough to not be picked up over the phone. “I miss you~” He says in his usual voice. To your wanting ears it didn’t seem like just his usual voice. You _needed_ his voice. 

He noticed your somewhat labored breathing and assumed you were busy, maybe working out or something, but he was pleased that you answered.

“Were you thinking of me?” He teased. “Yes..” You hold yourself back not trying to give yourself away. It now felt more like there was a string in your stomach that was getting ready to snap. “I was thinking of you too.” He says. “Come with me tomorrow to the arena and watch me fight. You won’t regret it.” He whispers the last part. You begin to feel tingly, eyes threatening to roll to the back of your head. “Is it a big-” You let out a breath that could _probably_ pass as a sigh. “-big match?” You ask, not caring about the answer. “Of course.” He pauses. The silence between you two went unnoticed by you. You were.. busy. Your entire body felt sensitive. You were ready for your release, _now_. “(y/nn), you’re not doing anything naughty are you?” He asked. The fear that went through you was short-lived. Maybe it was wrong but it feels so good. “N-not at all. Good night, H-Hisoka.” You stutter out, then hang up on him throwing your phone to the other side of your bed. You practically choked on the pleasure you were giving yourself. Finally the knot in your stomach unraveled, an orgasm burning through you. Your legs shook and you let out a strangled moan, then your body went limp, resting on your bed.

There it was again. The lust (amongst other emotions) that let you forget your frustration with him. As frustrating as he may be, at least his existence gave you an orgasm. So there you were. Tired again, realizing that you now had to do something tomorrow. ‘Why would he want me to see him fight?’ You thought. You turned your vibrator off and decided to go to sleep. You could figure out everything including your shame in the morning.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (a/n: I hope you enjoyed <3 have a good night/day)


	5. Protective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka doesn't understand your jealousy, and you don't understand where your jealousy has come from.

You woke up to a text from Hisoka giving you the time he would pick you up from your hotel. You made a mental note to wait for him a few minutes early so he wouldn’t creep out the residents. 

You locked yourself in the bathroom, turning on the hot water letting the steam fill the room. 

You considered distancing yourself from Hisoka when you got the chance. Because his existence was disrupting your daily thoughts. Everything seemed to make you think of him. Hot water reminded you of _him_. 

Hot showers felt satisfying even though it was probably a little too hot. The water was comforting even though the temperature was making the palms of your hand glow with a red shade. The steam made it difficult to breathe clearly. It stung the way it hit your back, it _almost_ made you want to turn the knob down to make the water cooler

But you didn’t. And truly, you didn’t have any real intention to do so. Sounds dramatic when you’re just thinking about a shower.. but it reminded you of him.

Because even though he was nothing short of an inconvenience to you, you never really shooed him away. You could. But deep down you didn’t want to. You would never tell him that though. 

The soap smelled good and slid on your body easily. You massage your sore muscles taking your time to properly relax. When the water started to run cold you turned it off, and went to brush your teeth. You could’ve sworn you heard something rustling in your room but you ignored it for now. 

You wrapped your towel around your body before checking out where the noise was coming from. 

Steam left the room when you opened the door, but your soul felt like it dispersed with the steam. Sitting in front of you was none other than your _favorite_ partner, Hisoka Morow. 

Your hold on the towel around you tightened. You’ll be damned if the first time he sees you naked is from a stupid towel slip. That’s besides the point- “What the hell are you doing here?” You scolded him, “Aren’t you early anyways?” You continued. You whipped your head to check that you put your vibrator back in its drawer. 

_Thank god._

He looked ready to go, he was wearing one of his elaborate fighting outfits, hair gelled back with his signature star and teardrop on his cheeks. “You should really lock the door to your room don’t you think?~” 

“Well. I wouldn’t need to worry if I didn’t have creeps like you walking in like it’s your own.” You retorted, somewhat embarrassed by the fact you forgot to lock your door. At least you locked the bathroom door. “Now get out, I have to change.” “I don’t mind.” His face was smug. “I do. Get out.” He rolled his eyes playfully, “I have something for you.” He handed me the rose from yesterday. 

“Thank you.” You held the rose that was more limp now than it was yesterday. “Now, Go. I’ll meet you outside.” I commanded. “Hmph.” He pursed his lips then left. 

You put the rose in a cup of water, stroking the petals lightly. It was velvety. You got dressed then went out to meet with him. 

“Shall we go?” He held out his hand for me which I ignored. The driver brought us to Heaven’s Arena. On the way you learned that Hisoka had already ranked to a pretty high floor level. His next match was to get the 150th floor. You weren’t surprised that he was already at that level. What did shock you a bit was the fact that he signed up for a death match. He didn’t seem fazed at all by his decision though. He looked.. excited? 

Hisoka led you to the private room he got from surpassing floor 100. It was a nice room and the bed was large enough for 2. You thought of scenarios that involved the two of you on the bed together but you shook the thought out. His fight didn’t start for a while so you sat on the edge of the bed getting a little comfortable. Hisoka stood leaning against the wall, looking at you. The silence was getting rather.. thick. 

“So, why’d you bring me with you?” You asked. “Just to watch me fight. I promise here boredom isn’t an issue, my little (y/n).” Your face heated up. “I know, I’ve been here before. What do you want me to do if you die?” You asked, trying to cover the nervousness in your voice.

He frowned at your question. “I do wish you wouldn’t doubt my abilities. But if I die, do as you wish.” “I’m stealing your money if you die, Hisoka.” You shot a harsh joke at him. You could’ve sworn you saw the corner of his lips curl into a small smile. 

Time passed, when you walked out from your room Hisoka scared off people with his bloodlust. You weren’t fazed as it wasn’t as strong as it was when he really wanted someone dead. He gave you the option earlier if you wanted to watch in person or on the television in the private room. You chose the private room, but decided you would walk him to his match. 

You disliked how people stared at you. Maybe they were staring at Hisoka but it all felt the same when you walked side by side. The people here were starting to piss you off. 

Before Hisoka walked into the arena, a worker stopped us to get his I.D. Not problems there until, “Mr. Morow I’m sure you’ll do great as usual.” She smiled at him but it didn’t stop there. “Who’s your little friend? I haven’t seen her around with you before. She looks out of place next to you haha.” She questioned not bothering to even look at you when asking. 

_Little friend?_

You resisted the urge to clench your fist, knowing technically she wasn’t wrong but you didn’t like hearing it from her. Where was this sudden jealousy coming from? Probably because nobody had shown interest in Hisoka besides the looks of fear he usually got. At this point, you felt like you were more than just a little friend to Hisoka. Hell, you were moaning out his name yesterday. 

“(Y/n).” I spit out to her. Hisoka didn’t mind her much but that didn’t erase your building up anger. “Mr. Morow's incredible isn’t he? The crowd sure loves him.. how’d someone like you end up standing next to a handsome man like him.” 

_That’s it._

You released your pent up anger in the form of bloodlust making the girl look afraid of you. 

Hisoka’s eyes widened, intrigued by the reaction this girl had gotten out of you. The girl was a normal girl, no power or potential attached to her. She was just a normal person. It confused Hisoka because you’ve certainly never given him an explosive reaction like that. He couldn’t quite figure out what your problem was. He liked it, though. 

“G-good luck, sir.” The worker girl ran away. He mumbled out a ‘thanks’. He looked over to you and your now clenched fists. “You’re emitting a nice aura, butterfly.” He complimented, licking his lips. “You’re getting me all excited before my fight has even started. Do tell what that scene was for.” He leaned down a bit, peering his golden eyes at you. 

“She was in the way. Just doing what a good partner would do.” You replied, using a monotone voice. You found your new jealousy to be pathetic and rather confusing. You didn’t want him poking jokes at you right now. “Good girl. I’ll see you soon.” He walked away. 

He was still confused at your new emotion. At first he figured it was just your usual temper.. but it got worse when the girl came around. Oh well. No point in dwelling on the past. He missed your bloodlust already, though. 

You turned your back to walk to the private room. You felt bad for scaring off that girl. True, she was in the way but your jealousy got out of control for a minute there. You groaned, humiliated that you let such childish emotions get the best of you. You realized that being around Hisoka brought out a version of you that you didn’t really like, but the emotions came out faster than you could process them. 

_Stupid jealousy._

Jealousy you couldn’t even claim because your relationship with Hisoka was not a romantic one. You decided if you saw the girl again you would apologize, but a voice in your head told you to tell her to stay away from Hisoka. 

You got back to the private room and turned the tv on. Thankfully there was still a couple minutes before the match started. You sat yourself comfortably on the bed. You’re nervousness returned as you saw Hisoka on the screen faced with an opponent that looked powerful. 

The match started pretty quickly, and had to hand it to the worker girl. The crowd really did adore him. They loved the little ‘magic’ tricks he did. They loved everything about his magician act. If you were to admit it, you liked it too. Love was still too much for you to admit.. but really you did enjoy it. There was never a boring moment with Hisoka on the stage. His passion for fighting was evident. He really looked to be in a state of euphoria when he fought with someone who was a worthy opponent. 

He got a couple critical hits, but not without getting some hits as well. He was collecting scratches left and right but by the halfway point you were certain he would pull out with the win. Hisoka received a hit to the face which looked like it hurt, but his opponent looked like they were on their last ounce of hope. Maybe this fight was too easy for Hisoka. He made it look easy, that was for sure. 

Hisoka smiled at the way his partner desperately threw punches at him. He whispered something to his opponent, which obviously you couldn’t hear over the t.v. He gave out a final hit, and his opponent went to the ground. The crowd went wild for him. He never disappointed his audience, did he? Hisoka walked over to his opponent, lifted his head with Bungee Gum. To everyone’s surprise the opponent was still alive. The pink-haired man frowned. after all this was a death match. There wasn’t much fun in killing a man who was already half-dead. He used his bungee gum to smash the opponent’s head into the hard tiles.

You’re eyes widened at the gruesome site. It wasn’t anything you hadn’t seen before but it was giving you a bad taste in your mouth watching Hisoka do it. Hisoka walked away the winner but his walking seemed sluggish to you.. he was probably just tired. The match did go on for longer than expected. You turned off the tv, grabbed the first aid kit in the corner of the room and hurried to meet up with him to fix him up a bit. You were sure he would be fine without it but it didn’t hurt to be a little cautious. His scratches seemed pretty intense after all.

You didn’t want him to get the wrong idea, it wasn’t that you were _worried_ exactly but just being cautious. A scene played in your head where the worker girl from earlier was patching up his wounds rather than you. Yeah.. that wasn’t going to happen under your watch.

The way you saw it, you were just going to be a good _partner to_ him. This is what partners are for right?

The extra emotions and all that was like an equation you never wanted to know the answer to. For now your stubborn self would choose to pass it off simply as what your duty as his ‘partner’. Because you couldn’t have developed feelings for him..

Right?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (a/n: i try to keep hisoka as in character as possible, but i feel like this story would've ended at chapter 1 if he was 100% in character lmaoo anyways thank you to anybody reading my book i hope you're enjoying it! feel free to leave comments, questions, or feedback i'd love hearing what you have to say. try to eat something today and have a good night/day <3 )


	6. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka's horny for you after his match, and he has just the idea of how your going to satsify him.

With the first aid kit in hand you walked down to where Hisoka was. He was walking in your direction but stopped when he saw you coming towards him. “Come on.” You muttered, grabbing his shirt and pulling him towards a bench in an empty hallway.. “Sit.” You commanded. 

“Getting bossy now, hm?” He asked plainly. “It’s just to patch you up.” You opened the first aid kit, going to disinfect his cuts. You got on your knees and cleaned up the cuts on his legs. You were no doctor but you knew it would be bad if they got infected. “I don’t need it, Butterfly.” “ _Sure_ you don’t. Consider this a favor.” 

He didn’t wince when the disinfectant hit the gashes. At first you were surprised but you figured he’d probably dealt with even more pain before. You had your head down, carefully dressing his wounds. 

Some time went by before he put a card to your chin making you lift your head to look at him. The card was charged with his nen making it as dangerous as a blade. You were hesitant to open your mouth to say something while he looked at your eyes. “Those eyes~ So determined.” He groaned. You glanced down to see an obvious bulge in his pants. “I love fighting more than anything. It gets me so.. turned on.” He said, making you drop your first aid supplies. 

“Why are you telling me this?” You mumbled, careful not to let your chin get cut. “I think you could satisfy me the same way that fighting does.” “W-what makes you say that?” You avoided eye contact with him. You could feel the wetness in your panties starting to accumulate. He pressed the card against you lightly forcing me to look at him again “When I look into your eyes I feel like I can’t control myself.” Your heart beat more intensely the more he confessed to you. Maybe you should watch his fights more often. 

“I’ll play this your way for you, (Y/n). You like games don’t you? If you can guess how many cuts I have, I’ll let you go. If not, you’re staying with me until I cum.” 

“Somebody could see us though!” You tried reasoning with him. 

You felt a drop of blood run down your chin. “Guess.” He demanded . His dominant nature made the butterflies in your stomach go wild. Something about the adrenaline rush, or the way he pushed you around for once.. but you were enjoying this. You rubbed your thighs together as subtlety as you could. “14?” You asked in a pitch higher than your usual voice. “12.” He corrected you. 

He released his dick from behind the strained material. It sprang out from underneath, showing how hard he was. His member was flushed with a pink color, and appeared even larger up close. This was the first time you were seeing it up close. His eyes were squinted, anticipating your next move. His smirk was condescending. He opened his legs letting you get closer, while putting a hand on the back of your head gripping your hair lightly. He put away his card in the other hand and stroked his cock while you stared. He leaned over and spit on his length, lubricating his strokes. 

“What if someone catches us?” You asked. “Then we better put on a show.” He threatened. 

His grip on your hair tightened, his impatience showing. He let go of his dick making you grab the base instead. You brought your lips over to his aching cock, starting by giving some soft licks to his tip. His breathing became a little heavier as you lapped up the precum that was oozing out for you. You ran your tongue up and down his shaft to make the next step easier. You worried that not all of him would fit in your mouth. 

Your lips wrapped around his tip, and hollowed your cheeks before sucking up and down. He let out a throaty moan, which was almost enough to make you let out a noise of pleasure too. Hearing his satisfaction got you turned on. 

Your pace wasn’t fast enough for him, he put both hands behind your head and shoved your head down, still not taking in his entire length. Your throat clenched on his cock at the sudden intrusion. Your gag reflex made an appearance, making your eyes water and nose start to burn. He moaned at the tightness of your throat, throwing his head back. 

His precum was being forced down your throat, you moaned thinking about how rough he was being with you. The way his cock slammed into the back of your throat made you squeeze your eyes shut. The vibrations from your moaning made him bite his lip from the stimulation. Your jaw was getting sore and achy. 

He pulled your hair, making you look up at him with your lips still pursed on his cock. The sight was almost too much for him. The tears in your eyes and the way they trembled. He knew he was going to cum soon, so he abused your mouth forcing you to choke on his cock. “You’re so good.. crying over my cock.. my very good girl~” He groaned out. 

You moaned while your face was getting fucked by him. He treated your throat like it was your pussy. Your head was bobbing up and down at an uncomfortably fast pace. His pace had slowed down, you realized his strangled moans became more intense. With a few swirls of your tongue he bucked his hips and his bittersweet cum was spurting in your mouth. His loud euphoric moans sent a rippling sensation to your cunt. You made eye contact with him when you swallowed his load. Hisoka loved your eyes. 

You were out of breath, panting from what just happened. Your cunt was sopping, tears stained your cheeks, and saliva dripped down your chin. Hisoka put a finger under your chin forcing you to look up to him. “Your eyes look so cute like this, Butterfly~” You slapped his hand away weakly, “It looks like this because I’ve been crying, asshole.” “That’s the point.”

You were a mess, but so was Hisoka. God, he looked so attractive. Even with his lips a little bloody and his face bruised from his fight he still looked hot. You looked around you and noticed the first aid kit sprawled around the floor. 

You also noticed the people who casually walked in the hallway across from the hallway you were in. Your face went hot. _Just how many people had seen you suck Hisoka off?_

“Come on, let’s go.” “Hm?” “We’re going back to your private room.” “No need to be embarrassed, little (y/n).” 

“Shut up! I’m going without you.” You picked up the kit and left. You wiped away your tears as they felt cold against the air flowing past you. 

You really were glad you were the one to patch him up rather than the worker from yesterday. 

You got to the private room, going straight to the sink to rinse your mouth and wash your face. In the mirror, you looked like a mess, hair going in different directions, and your face.. messy. You wouldn’t mind doing it again, you vowed to make him cum faster if there was a next time. 

Standing in your own juices wasn’t preferred, though. When Hisoka got to the room you told him you were going to go back to your hotel. He assumed you got uncomfortable with the way your relationship was going, but he let you go. He knew you’d be back next time he called anyways. He was confident in the way fate had the two of you tied together. Not only that but he knew you were fond of him. In all honesty, he grew fond of you too and it only increased from the moment he saw your aura. 

Back at your hotel, you got a text from Rayn, in a different tone than he usually had,

Rayn (8:35 p.m)

i’m pretty sure i know who

killed Rayjo for real this time

meet me @ the same cafe 

tomorrow at 9am. don’t bring

your friend ok?

(Y/n) (9:04 p.m)

got it

Well it sure took him a while to figure it out, that is if he guessed correctly this time.

-

9am came before you knew it, so there you are sitting in front of Rayn awkwardly sipping the drink he bought for you. He seemed focused, like a little kid trying to figure out a math problem. It seemed that way to you because you figured out the solution the moment it was presented. Poor Rayn was over here still uncertain if he had the right answer.

Rayn looked up from his phone to you. “You sure you don’t want to try the new fresh bread they have here? It’s pretty good.” He offered. “No, I’m good thank you.. So you know who killed Rayjo?” He scratched the back of his head.

“I’ve actually narrowed it down to two suspects.” He layed out two pictures in front of you, one with your one and only partner, Hisoka. The other picture was of some guy you had never seen before.. _Was this guy even at the Hunter Exam?_

Well you were pretty much screwed seeing as there was a 50/50 chance Rayn figured out who killed his cousin, and unfortunately you sucked his dick yesterday. Now, you weren’t going to lead Rayn the wrong way and tell him Hisoka didn’t kill his cousin, so you were just going to act surprised instead.

“You think Hisoka did it? That’s pretty unexpected..” You said trying to sound as serious as possible. “Yeah, I know you spend time with him and all, but sometimes people aren’t always what they seem.” _Damn.. now I feel bad for lying._

“On the bright side, it could also be this guy, I saw him throwing some rocks during the exam, so maybe he’s also good at throwing cards in people's backs.” Rayn said. You didn’t want to believe he was serious, but you knew he was. You hid your laugh by sip at your drink. It was wrong to laugh when Rayn was probably still heartbroken but you couldn’t believe he hadn’t made a definitive decision that Hisoka killed his cousin. 

Rayn sighed, “I’m not trying to say who you should be friends with, but Hisoka seems seriously dangerous.. I’ll let you know when I find out for sure who killed him.” He smiled, returning with his typical energy. “Got it. After all, Hisoka’s been pretty nice to me.. even if he is annoying.” You said. Rayn chuckled, “I bet. Oh and I have something else to tell you.” He flexed his aura. “I started learning nen! I’m a manipulator.” He said excitedly. “I know you’re already a master at nen, I watched a video of you fighting at an arena event.”

Your eyes widened, those videos were a couple years old, you had no idea an audience member uploaded them. You got quite a bit of money from those matches though. “That’s cool, who taught you?” “Some teacher at a private gym taught me the basics. Why didn’t you tell me about nen?” “It’s better that you found it on your own path. Plus I’m a pretty bad teacher.” You laughed with Rayn. “Understandable. Now let me guess.. are you a Enhancer?” “Close but no, I’m an Emitter.” “That’s really cool, (y/n). When I learn an ability I’ll tell you first.” You smiled, “Got it.”

Spending time with Rayn felt nice, it made you feel like a normal person again. It made you feel like a good person again. You wondered if Rayn would see you the same when he found out you’ve known about his cousins’ murderer all along. 

You wondered if he would ever choose to forgive you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (a/n: i hope you enjoyed this chapter <3 i think it's kind of funny how y/n sucks his dick before holding his hand or kissing him but i think that pretty in-style for the two of them. oh well, i hope you have a good day/night, sleep well and take care of yourself <3)


	7. Villains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka’s idea of a date is a little different from yours.

A few days went past and you hadn’t heard anything from Hisoka. You weren’t exactly waiting for any news in particular but you found it strange that he didn’t even check in on you. You weren’t going to be the one to contact him first though. So you went to sleep, without a worry in mind..

Only to wake up with Hisoka Morow staring at you, sitting on the edge of your bed. It took you awhile to process the fact that it wasn’t a dream, but when you did you pulled your blanket up to hide your face. You audibly groaned.

 _‘I forgot to lock the door again didn’t I?’_ , You thought. 

You uncovered your face to find Hisoka smiling with the keys to your door swinging from his Bungee Gum. “Long time no see. The bellhop gave me the spare keys.” You narrowed your eyes at him. “Why?” “I asked nicely, of course.” He said but the playful tone of his voice said otherwise. 

“You were starting to hurt my feelings, (y/n). You never called me after that day at the arena.” He feigned a frown. “Stop messing around. Why are you here?” 

“I need my _splendid_ partner in crime to do something with me today.” He said with a smile. 

Unease set in your stomach. “Do what?” “My, My you’re full of questions today.” You sighed, “Fine. Just give me a call next time you break into my hotel room. Let me get ready first, okay?” “Okayy~”

You got ready in the bathroom while Hisoka played with his cards on your desk. You wore a fighting outfit, because Hisoka’s outfit was elaborate as usual. When you were done getting ready you felt pretty good about yourself.

You remembered to tell Hisoka what you learned at the cafe with Rayn.

You sat on the edge of your bed, Hisoka not paying you any mind. “Rayn’s going to find out it’s you soon.” You started. “That’s fine.” He waved it off, not caring. “For now, but he’s learning nen so he could be a threat to you later.” You explained to him. 

“Threats are exciting, (y/n). Let me guess, is he a manipulator?” You look at him curiously, “Yeah..” 

“Just as I suspected. Personality is usually a giveaway of nen type.” He said, you had never noticed before. 

“Ready to go, Butterfly?” “Yep.” You followed him out, a car already waiting for him. 

“We’re going to have an eventful day, (y/n).” “Can you please tell me what we’re doing.” You begged. “We’re going to meet with some old friends, and you will help me finish them.” 

The car ride was long, and consisted of Hisoka poking you every time you started feeling tired. You ended up in was seemed to be deserted dry land. “You have some knives with you right?” He looked down and asked. “Of course.”

You didn’t bother asking any questions. 

Three men came out from a brick house. They were all burly and had dirt stained on their clothes. They look furious at the sight of the man next to you. “So, you finally came back, eh?” “And he brought a girl with him this time.” “You shouldn’t have come back, bastard.” They all piped up. 

_’So.. they’re not his friends.’_ You thought, putting your palm to your forehead. “What did you get me into?” You whisper to him.

He smiled, “Consider this target practice, (y/n).” 

Two of the men carried bats longer than your torso and one man held a hammer with the end larger than your head.

“You’ve improved from the last time I saw you.” Hisoka licked his lips telling the men. He held his playing cards in hand. You looked up at him and offered one of your knives he declined. 

“What’s a pretty girl like you have to do with a bastard like this?” “Yeah!” “That clown stole my wallet!” 

You ignored their comments, deciding it was probably better to mind your own business. You already understood the situation. Hisoka provoked these guys however long ago and now that he’s here, they want revenge. Hisoka looked more than happy to fight with them. 

“Hey, pretty girl you might want to get out of the way, ’cause this guy’s dead.” One of the men shouted to you. 

You got two knives out, holding one in each hand. “Try it.” 

You were fired up now, tired of the guys thinking you were just some side piece. 

One of the men ran towards Hisoka with a bat, swinging hard enough to shatter concrete. Hisoka dodged the attacks with ease, he seemed like he was gliding. The man committed to a bad swing, leaving his bat stuck in the ground. He pulled and pulled but his bat was attached to the earth.

Hisoka strut towards him, as the man held his hand out in a desperate attempt to stop him. 

His arm flew away as reddish pink flower petals, you couldn’t figure out how he did it. The man fell over, clawing at where his arm used to be.

The man with the other bat came from behind Hisoka, and swung aimed at his head. Hisoka dodged it without even looking behind it. With Bungee Gum, he attached it to the man tackling him into the ground with nothing but aura. The man went for a swing at his ankles but you threw your knife into his sleeve stopping his motion. 

_Where was the guy with the hammer?_

_FUCK._

A second later and your abdomen would’ve been smashed. You jumped up higher than the height of the man, missing his swing. You made a mental note to get more combat practice with multiple opponents. Gravity did its job and pulled you down, you kicked his head back to give an awful cracking sound. Hisoka watched you, impressed at your quick reflexes. To your surprise the man got up, running over to get the knife you had thrown earlier. He came running towards you like a madman, his anger and lack of momentum showed his sloppiness.

At the last moment he angled the knife downwards, aiming towards your stomach. You made a quick decision to jab your knife into the underside of his jaw. He made choking noises before falling to the ground. 

You looked around realizing none of these men were going to live to tomorrow without medical assistance. Hisoka clapped, like he’d just seen a musical. And you were the performer. 

“Don’t hesitate to participate next time. You did an excellent job. Did you enjoy yourself?” He cooed. 

“N-no.” You choked out, your mouth felt dry. Maybe this was Hisoka’s idea of fun but it wasn’t yours.

Sure, they attacked at you first, but you could’ve solved the problem without murder right? Not in Hisoka’s eyes though.

“That’s too bad. Maybe next time~“ He stopped to think then said, “Try imagining it as a game, except we’re the villains.” He joked.

You never would have become a villain if you hadn’t become his partner. You hated it, but in a way, being a villain with Hisoka was just a little fun. 

The driver came back as soon as Hisoka called. “You should really celebrate when you get home, there’s no need to pity men who have no purpose~”

The ride back was silent and you were tense but Hisoka was the opposite.

You were more focused on the fact that you killed someone you never would've had to kill if you never got involved in the first place.

Your overthinking left Hisoka with only crumbs of your attention. He didn’t like that, seeing as he was in the mood to ridicule you. He loved the way you reacted whenever he touched you or told jokes to you. The way you would get hot in the face and melt in his touch then automatically freeze up and hit him. It was endlessly amusing to him. 

What was more amusing to him was the way sometimes you were so mad you would smack his hand and yell at him without hesitation but other times, you would let him touch you for a few moments too long. But he missed your touch, your skin and your warmth. And his aching for you only got worse after the intense pleasure you had given him at the arena. But for now, he could control himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (a/n: fighting with myself because i want to add some scenes with hisoka catching feelings or being cute but i know it’d fall way out of character.. anyways i’m shocked at all the support i’ve been getting but i want y’all to know i appreciate every one of you <3 stay hydrated and warm (: have a good day/night)


	8. Handful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You ‘celebrate’ and Hisoka is obligated to take care of you.

You took what Hisoka said to heart.

About celebrating -that is.

The day after you got home from your little ‘date’ with Hisoka, you decided to go out to the bar. You wore one of your red dresses, kept a blade with you just in case but you went out to spend time as a normal person would. In your defense, he  _ did _ tell you to celebrate. This could be considered a form of celebration, for sure. You knew you were just trying to escape your problems, drink them away in a sense, but you had a somewhat valid excuse this time. If this was how the rest of your life as Hisoka’s partner was going to go, you might as well get drunk before accepting it, right?

You went to some shitty rundown bar in the corner of the city, walked in, sat down and ordered a couple shots. Eyes were definitely plastered on you, seeing as you were a newcomer, not to mention, beautiful. These people had no idea what you were capable of, though. 

The sun had already set and Hisoka was looking to stir up some trouble. He opened the door to your room, letting himself in as if it were his own place. Come to find out, you weren’t even home. He frowned wondering where you could’ve gone. He assumed you just went out for food or something so he decided to wait for you to return. Shamelessly he went poking around your things to see if he could find anything interesting. 

Nothing but clothes, a couple sketchbooks and garbage. That was until he went to your nightstand, atop of it was a lamp, a couple sticky notes. He opened the drawer, finding what he didn’t even know he was looking for. 

He held up your vibrator, then grabbed the separate remote control next to it. He laughed, imagining all the way he was going to humiliate you when you got back. His golden amber eyes observed it curiously. He put it back for now, and sat at your desk to play with his cards. 

Back at the bar, you sat on a stool lazily, already pretty drunk. Your thoughts were becoming incoherent and confusing. To the other people, you looked pretty miserable, they assumed you had gone through some kind of break up. You already had some casual conversations with some of the guys here, but the more you drank the more out of it you became. 

Your phone buzzed in your pocket immediately annoying you.  _ Should’ve left it at home _ , you thought to yourself. You picked it up already knowing who it was. There was only one person who would have the nerve to call you at this hour. “Where are you?” Hisoka asked, his sultry voice making your annoyance melt away. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” You laughed at your own sarcasm. “Where are you, (y/n).” You asked again this time more seriously. You rubbed your temple with two fingers, “So serious, what are you my dad?” You giggled at your own defiance. His silence made you shift in your seat. “I-I’m at a bar at the edge of the city.. Don’t come get me though, I’m busy.” You said while getting the bartender's attention. Some men started to take notice of your increasingly unpoised behavior. Hisoka hung up on you. A man took the stool next to you, you glanced at him cautiously. You already didn’t like him. His hair was black peppered with silver white hairs, he smelled like alcohol and body odor. 

You ignored him for the time being, minding your own business.  _ One more drink _ , you told yourself, downing the last shot for the night. 

The older man leaned in and smelled your hair. You froze to take a deep breath. 

_ I’m about to murder this man. _

“Get out of my space, creep.” You said, in a not very threatening manner as your words were slurred. You weren’t exactly ready to fight right now, but you would char this guy if he tried something perverted. His scent made you gag. You stood up to find another seat and the man followed you closely going to reach for your hips. “Don’t touch me!” You stumbled, narrowly avoiding his advances. 

Cards suddenly flew across the bar aiming for the old mans’ head. You huffed out knowing you could’ve handled the situation yourself. Half of the men in the bar looked at Hisoka with fear, you wondered if they already knew who he was. The drunken man was filled with rage and fear, “You chose to flirt with what’s mine, and yet you don’t seem to like the consequences.” He frowned sarcastically. He ran his tongue up one of his cards before throwing it, striking the man in the chest. 

Hisoka pulled you by his Bungee Gum, dragging you like you were on a leash. The two of you left the bar and waited for Hisoka’s driver to come pick you both up. “I had it u-under control, you know!” You slurred out. “Is it possible you're more drunk than you think you are?” He questioned you. He didn’t look at you but you knew he was right. The car pulled up and you got in. “I could’ve killed him in a second if I wanted to.. I think you were jealous.” You teased. He smiled at your unexpected playfulness. “I don’t like sharing what’s mine.” He said. “Mhmm..” You groaned out a response.

Hisoka left you alone for the car ride, not particularly interested in your drunken state, but he knew he had to take care of you for now. He wouldn’t let your potential go to waste on getting injured or even kidnapped while drunk. He thought about what you said about him being jealous. He didn’t find himself to be a jealous person, mostly because he was pretty secure about himself. But he definitely didn’t like seeing anyone try to touch you sexually. You were  _ his _ toy not anyone else’s. So was that jealousy? Maybe. 

The best part of taking care of you while drunk was the unfiltered things you’d say to him. Things you wouldn’t imagine saying usually. He was going to make fun of you when you were sober. 

You had no idea where Hisoka was bringing you. Maybe to your hotel? Maybe to get some water? You rested your head on the window, trying to act as normal as possible. Your altered state of mind was calling out for you to do mawkish things. 

Then you arrived at his hotel, recognizing it from the last time you had been there. His room smelled as good as it did before. His scent made you smile and you didn’t even realize. You looked at the clock and realized how late it was. Part of you felt guilty for likely disrupting Hisoka’s schedule but the other part of you got a rush off the fact that he was being hospitable. 

You waited for him while he took a quick shower, taking off his makeup and leaving his hair disheveled and dampened. 

He came out and handed you a black and pink zip up hoodie with a red spade and heart patch decorating the chest. You didn’t think Hisoka had normal clothes but you were apparently mistaken. The jacket was oversized on you but soft and warm. He offered you a pair of pants, they fit awkwardly but you wore it anyway. He wore a towel around his waist as he dried himself off. You didn’t pay much attention to him, you were busy swooning silently over the smell of his cologne, and how ambrosial his clothes smelled up close. 

In short: you were drunk, happy and comfortable. 

He put pants on but remained shirtless giving you a pleasant view of his muscles. 

You yawned, Hisoka asked, “Tired are we?”. He lifted the covers on the bed, giving you the right side while he took the left. Your heartbeat in a way that you weren’t expecting. He turned the lights off, expecting you to go to sleep right away. 

Your nerves were keeping you up. You went to get up and leave, not having a plan in mind, but Hisoka reached over and grabbed your arm. You saw him attach your arm to the side of the bed frame using his elastic like aura. It was stretchy enough for you to move comfortably on the bed but allowed no resistance when you tried going any further. You groaned, beginning to despise his Bungee Gum. “You can be quite the handful, little (y/n).” “You're kind of hot when you're protective. T-thank you, Hiso.” You smiled with your eyes only partially open. “You’re adorable, giving me a nickname.” He saw how sleepy you were. “You owe me for this, (y/n). Do not be afraid, _I already know how you can repay me_.” “Mmm..?” You tried to question. “I’ll give you a hint. It doesn’t involve money.” 

“kay..”

You were half asleep when you reached over and grabbed his arm pulling him to face you. You didn’t miss the subtle flinch he made at your touch. You pulled him in close and nuzzled your face into his chest and wrapped your leg over him. You noticed how his body went stiff. You wondered if he had ever been held affectionately before. You wondered if anyone had ever gently touched him before, or if he even wanted it. You fell asleep soothed by his steady breaths and listening to his heartbeat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (a/n: i hope you enjoyed this chapter <3 stay safe and have a good day/night )


	9. Remote Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your payment involves humiliation.

You woke up, surrounded by warmth and the smell of cologne. Specifically, Hisoka’s cologne; you had the aroma memorized in your head. You opened your eyes, hardly believing how close you were to him.

_ This has to be some kind of mistake. _

You tried maneuvering your way out, without waking him up only to find he had his arms wrapped around your back. “Trying to escape?~” He purred, “We have plenty to talk about before you leave, butterfly. It’s alright if you wish to stay in my arms, you seemed like you wanted my affection last night.” 

Your face went hot, and it got worse when you looked down to see you were wearing his clothes. He wanted this reaction, and you were giving it to him and more. “Stop lying.” He laughed at your denial. “You even gave me a little nickname, care to remind me what it was..?” He continued.

You remembered perfectly, though you wish you didn’t. He put his hand on your cheek, cupping your face. “Your blushing is so cute, (y/n). Do you like the way I tease you?” 

You kicked him off of you, going to leave the bed you forgot the Bungee Gum he tied you to. “Please, Hisoka, I have to go.”

Roughly he pulled you into his lap, you laid on top of him with his arms crossed over you. “Where.” He asked darkly. “Rayn told me to meet him at the cafe, he said he had something to tell me.” “Well then we better get ready.” “Who said you were coming too?” “It’s your payment for my kindness yesterday.” “You can’t let him see you. What’s the payment?” “You’ll see..” He laughed. 

You got ready back at your hotel room, only having to manage a less than mild hangover thankfully. Hisoka’s discreet teasing made you nervous. Admittedly, you missed being in his arms, you hadn’t realized how touch starved you were until that morning. You showered while he was waiting in the bedroom for you. You washed off all the grime of the last day, washing your face and getting the scent of your soap on your skin. You brushed your teeth and fixed your hair before going out. 

To your surprise you saw Hisoka tossing your vibrator in the air like it was a tennis ball. You refused to give him the reaction he was looking for, instead getting clothes to change into. “Next time I come out of the bathroom, you better put it back where it was.” You narrowed your eyes at him. “Now, now, (y/n), this is simply a part of your payment. You wouldn’t want to be in my debt, would you?” You were oozing bloodlust at the way he seemed to always have the upper hand to you. 

“Fine! After this we’re even, asshole.” You slammed the door. You changed into one of your nicer outfits before returning to him. 

“It truly is a shame you aren’t wearing my jacket anymore. You looked so precious.” He looked at you with his golden yellow eyes you couldn’t get enough of. 

“I’m keeping the jacket, don’t expect it back. You can have the pants though. ” You huffed at him. You were becoming more agitated at his rascality. You definitely never wanted to be in Hisoka’s debt. 

He dangled your vibrator by his Bungee Gum, swinging it lightly. “Care to guess, what your payment is?” You rolled your eyes, telling him to answer his own question. 

“You’ll put this in you before your little date with your friend. No taking it out until we’re back here. I’ll control the intensity for you, how exciting does that sound.”

“Thrilling.” You mumbled sarcastically. He walked over and cupped your face with his hand under your jaw. “Tell me, (y/n). Have you ever pleasured yourself with this while fantasizing about me?” His sharp eye contact was pressuring, you gulped and looked away. “Dirty girl. Can’t even look at me straight in the eyes. How naughty.” Even with the cold hotel air conditioning, you were getting hot. The slickness of your pussy was going to make sliding in your vibrator effortless, you just knew it. He let go of your face handing you the toy. 

You were in for some sweet punishment. 

Hisoka got in a disguise that would be enough for Rayn to overlook his presence. 

Your breathing was going ragged from how dirty the situation was. Being in public only heightened the excitement you were trying to swallow. 

Your strides were awkward as you had the vibrator inside you. Hisoka looked at you like you were an exhibit, waiting to see your expressions and neediness. 

You sat down in the cafe, anticipating the pulsing to start. 

Rayn was in line waiting to order you a drink when you arrived. You could only hope Hisoka would start the vibrating before Rayn came over, so you could adjust to the sensation. 

Hoping for Hisoka’s mercy was a silly game. 

Hisoka sat directly behind you, facing the opposite direction. You leaned back in your chair to beg, “Start it. Please”. You felt your hopelessness slide in as the words fell out of your mouth. Of course he wasn’t going to obey your orders, when this was his game. He laughed under his breath, “Be a good girl, and I might make this easier for you.” You imagined the sadistic smile he was likely making. 

Rayn came back, positive as usual but he tilted his head at you. “You alright, friend? You look a little stressed.” He handed you your drink. “Yeah, I just have a bit of a fever.” You lied. “Hey, cheer up! I got you the new drink the cafe sells. I heard it’s pretty good. I just got my usual, though.” He smiled and held up his cup next to his face. 

You brought the lid to your mouth to get the first sip. 

_ Slow pulse.  _

Your hand shook without permission making you spill your drink mostly on the table. You clenched your fist that was under the table. It was a pace, not enough to get anywhere near satisfaction. It was steady at a gentle rumble. You were just as tense as you were aroused. “Woah.. you sure you don’t want to go home?” “N-No! I’m fine, swear.” You reassured him. 

The tease was getting you tingly, your clit was becoming more swollen from the blood flow. You were sure you could go through with this. 

Rayn was still completely unaware of the toy pulsing inside of you. He had something he needed to tell you. “I have some bad news, I’ll start with the good first.” “Mmm.. Okay.” You said. 

You were getting more turned on by your little secret, ashamed by how unsuspecting it was to Rayn. “I told you you’d be the first to know about my ability.” You tried pushing down your horniness for a moment to genuinely be excited for him. “Tell me.” You encouraged him, “I’m practicing controlling people’s dreams.” He said. You opened your mouth to say something, but interrupted by-

_ Medium speed vibration  _

“Ngghh..” You put your head down trying to stifle your groan but still got heard anyway. Your walls clamped down on the toy. It was aggravating how the toy teased your pussy everywhere except where you really wanted it. On your clit. Your hand gripped your chair with a crushing squeeze. You threw your head back up to interrupt his question you knew was coming. “How do you do it?” You spoke over him. “I touch the person when they’re asleep and then I can control their dream. They can‘t wake up when I’m doing it. Only problem is it uses a lot of my energy.” He shrugged. “T-that’s really cool, Rayn.” 

Your phone buzzed and you checked it quickly. 

“You’re so cute, all flustered and needy. You're my little slut, aren’t you, (y/n)?💧^_^❤️”

“yours?” You replied.

“Mine.”

“I’m gonna get you some water, okay? You want some food too?” Rayn asked, worry in his voice. 

“No that’s,”

_ High pulse setting.  _

“-that’s good.” You groaned out, he looked confused at your response but went anyway. You crossed your legs and clenched your thighs in a desperate attempt for some attention to your clit. You were close to just going to the bathroom and cumming. 

Hisoka leaned back in his chair while Rayn was away, leveling himself by your ear. “Why don’t you cum all over yourself and let everyone see what a whore you are?” “H-hisoka—” “You think everyone can’t hear you whimpering for me?”

He tormented you, trying to force you to get off in public, with a room of people who would look down at you shamefully. The thought of an audience witnessing your involuntary orgasm was getting you wet. Your legs were beginning to tremble as you were losing control over your body. 

“While you’re acting like my personal sex toy, try not to expose yourself too much. I imagine you look very cute all fucked out, (y/n).” “I hate you..” You groaned out. 

You were desperate for anything kind of stimulation to your clit. You tried rubbing your thighs but nothing was enough. In a desperate haze you put your hand between your legs lightly nudging your sensitive bud. Your throbbing pussy was causing you suffering. 

You were drowning in pleasure, ready to have your impassioned orgasm. You turned your seat around to avoid facing Rayn for what was about to come. 

There was nothing you could do to stop yourself from riding out your orgasm. Arched back and curled toes, you put your hand over your mouth trying to muffle your sweet cries. 

“Did I tease you too much?~” He turned off the vibrator

You mustered up composure, not answering Hisoka’s  _ stupid _ question because if you did you would most like cuss him out. 

You turned your back seat the right way, to find Rayn still in line. 

_ Good, he didn’t see.  _

_ Low pulse setting.  _

You were going to kill Hisoka later. The overstimulation made your eyes tear up and legs begin to shake. You settled on resting your head in your hand. You had to tell Rayn you had to leave. 

He came back with a cup of water and some crackers. “I-I’m gonna leave, okay? Not feeling so well..Thank you for the food.” You said, frantic to get back to your hotel room. You stood up to leave. “Okay. I’ll text you!”

_ High pulse setting.  _

Your knees buckled up, eyes widened before squeezing them shut. A familiar man wrapped his arm around your shoulder and helped you walk out. You looked up to see his golden eyes. 

_ Off.  _

He was proud of you for putting on a good show. But he didn’t actually want anyone else enjoying seeing you so vulnerable. That was only for him to see.

You got a taxi to drive you back to your hotel, Hisoka with you. The slick in your underwear made you uncomfortable, you were desperate for a shower. 

Still in the car, the porcelain-skinned man wasn’t quite done with his fun. 

“I enjoyed putting on a show for my audience in the cafe. You were certainly enjoying my encouragement. Is there a kink you're hiding from me? Do tell~”“It’s not like that!” You grumbled.

You were humiliated but he was right. It was impossible to ignore the way your hole twitched. 

Hisoka was going to stay the night at your hotel, he made you dinner while you showered. You wore comfortable clothes, while Hisoka had on the pants you wore yesterday. You ate in silence, thanking him for making you food. 

Eventually you spoke up, “I can’t believe you did that today.”

He shrugged, “You were enjoying yourself too.” You rolled your eyes. “Well, we’re even now.”

You washed the plates while Hisoka waited on your bed. You joined him eventually, both of you oddly restless. “Where’s your toy?” He questioned. You raised your eyebrow, “Back in the drawer, why?” 

He got it out and crushed it in his fist, leaving only dust and pieces remaining. 

Your temper made an appearance again, proving it didn’t discriminate. You faced him and punched him in the face, not giving him enough time to dodge. He licked his now bleeding lip. 

“I needed that, asshole!” You complained. 

“Not anymore.” 

Your face went hot at the implication he was making. You huffed and got into bed.

His heart beat quicker after your little outburst. He liked that fierceness you had. He got into bed after you. 

Lights out and you realized Hisoka wasn’t an easy sleeper. He zoned out looking at the ceiling probably imagining new fighting moves or a fancy magic trick. He caught you watching his insomnia and pulled you over. You nestled yourself next to him without resisting. 

He supposed you were too tired to put up a fight, or were simply in the mood to cuddle. He was fascinated by how much more comfortable you got with him over time. He was enjoying the arrangement the two of you had. Honestly, you were as well. 

He caged you in his arms, pressing his nails into you lightly. “Rest up, Butterfly. We have plenty to do tomorrow.”

It was funny to you, how you end the day in the same way you started it. You were determined that it wasn’t going to become something that became typical for the two of you.

And yet, that didn’t take away the fact that he slept better when you were in his sight, or that you were content surrounded by his scent and laying on his chest. You felt like the two of you were a couple of villains lusted by the thought of each other. 

“It’s fun being partners, don’t you agree, (y/n)?”

“Only sometimes, Hisoka.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (a/n: i wrote y/n as pretty submissive in this chapter lemme know what you think .. also i hit 1.5k hits for this story which is insane to me😭thank you to anyone whos left kudos or even just reads this <3 y’all seriously make my heart warm. i hope you have a good day/night, stay hydrated and safe❤️)


	10. Fishing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka has another date planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you made it to chapter 10 !!

The difference between this morning and the last, was how you didn’t react so aggressively when you woke up. Hisoka was still asleep, leaving you trapped beneath his arms. You decided you could sleep in for a little while longer.

At some point you got bored, wanting to get some breakfast. You pushed his arms off of you, he woke up with a frown. “I’m making breakfast, you want some?” You offered. He nodded, then took his clothes off before going to shower. You avoided looking at him inappropriately, feeling your face get warm. “You may join if you’d like~” Your jaw dropped slightly, before clenching it. “Just go.”

You made breakfast for the two of you, set it down at the table, waited for him to join you. He sat down in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. “Smells delicious, (y/n).”

You ate together peacefully then went to go get dressed. You had to ask, “What are we doing today?”

“Hmm..” he hummed, putting his hand on his chin. “Wear the black outfit.” He pointed to your typical fighting outfit. You nodded your head, putting it on without question. You look over into the bathroom and notice Hisoka already having his star and teardrop on his cheek, gelling his hair up. “How do you do it?” You pointed to your own cheek. “A magician should never tells his secrets.” He said. You rolled your eyes. “Come here.” He gave in.

You walked over, looking at him with curious eyes. He put his hand on your cheek, one and then the other. You turned to look into the mirror noticing the identical star on your right cheek and teardrop on the left. Your teardrop was a bubblegum pink and the star a bright yellow. 

His was a pink star and a blue teardrop. He leaned in and wiped his teardrop lightly, smudging it lightly. “It’s makeup?” He nodded his head. “I made yours a little special though.” “What do you mean?” “It’s a _surprise~_ ”

You cocked your head to the side. “With the face paint everyone will know you’re with me. You look cute when you match with me, (y/n).”

You couldn’t deny the fact you looked good with his iconic makeup on your face. It contrasted beautifully against your skin tone. You disregarded his comment, walking away to let him get dressed. 

He wore one of his outfits that accentuated his body, decorated with a diamond and a spade. He looked similar to how he looked when you met him. “Ready, Butterfly?” “Sure?”

He brought you to an arena you hadn’t heard of before. _How boring,_ you thought to yourself. Your body threatened a yawn.

He walked around to the side of the building, found a staircase and climbed up to the roof. You walked across, until you stood over where the main door was. You were pretty high up, and still confused on what Hisoka had planned. “We’re going fishing, (y/n)!” He said with a smile.

More cars were pulling up, you assumed there was an event happening at the arena. Hisoka played with his Bungee Gum. “I’ll guard the stairs.” You said, not interested in his new game. You checked your phone to see what the event was about. 

It was difficult to find information regarding it, but you found out it was because it was an underground event, meaning it was illegal. You figured there were probably a good amount of the fighters here who knew how to use nen. Then it made sense to you. You almost laughed when you realized what he was up to. Hisoka was literally going to fish for some strong fighters and fight them for himself. 

You imagined them all as little fish and Hisoka being the big fisherman in a sturdy boat. What would that make you? A life jacket?? You giggled to yourself. Hisoka looked over, as if he read your thoughts he shaped his aura into the shape of a fishing hook. “Let’s steal the champion and a couple others who’ll put up a fight. I do apologize, guarding the staircase may be trouble but I’m confident you’ll handle it well.”

Fishing was a slow, slow game. You began to get frustrated it felt like hours had gone by. Had Hisoka forgotten how impatient you were?

Until eventually he reeled up a good one, attaching the aura to the fighter and slinging up, letting him fall on top of the roof. He looked up and saw you first, pointing at your face. You narrowed your eyes, _what’s wrong with my face._ He kept pointing until he spat out, “You’ve got the same shit as that magician on your face!” He said it as if they were tattoos from hell. You motioned your head to the side, telling him to look behind him. 

Hisoka licked his lips. You were surprised he didn’t pull out his cards.

_Hand to hand combat?_

The fighter had yellow blonde hair that was long and held in a ponytail. He summoned his two nen beasts, both looking like large dogs. You pushed down the part of you that found the little beasts cute.

They went after Hisoka from both angles, which he jumped over easily. It’s like they were programmed to attack him wherever he was. Just watching was making you tense. The dogs multiplied from two to four. One latched onto his leg, which he picked up and threw to the other side of the roof. The blonde commanded one of the dogs to merge with the hurt one. 

His friends climbed up the stairs slowly, already looking tired from the steps. Discontentedly, you stared down at them. It would probably take only a couple aura flames to strike them down.

The blondes’ friend looked deranged, his tongue was a pale greenish color, and he carried a homemade arrow. He laughed maniacally as he stumbled closer licking his arrowhead. These guys were more dangerous than the last guys you had fought. The tip of the arrow was wet with an odd-colored saliva. He threw it at you, you caught it and returned it back, stabbing his collarbone. You winced a little, sympathetically. With a flame engulfing your hand you threw it at them, you wondered if they could even see your nen. They screamed and ran off, feeling the burning, their skin shriveling. _Direct hit._

Hisoka’s fight was going well, his opponent needing all the beasts to merge into one to keep Hisoka distracted enough from killing the blonde. Hisoka picked up a rock with his Bungee Gum, and threw it at the man, going through him like a bullet through butter. He fell on to his back, his nen beasts aura going back to him. Hisoka picked the blonde up by his shirt, tossing him over the roof. Like a fish thrown back to the ocean. 

Hisoka still seemed unsatisfied. “I prefer cats anyway. Those beasts reminded me of your nen dragon, (y/n).” “Are we done?” “One more.”

He sat close to the edge to pick out another one, leaving you to watch the staircase again. This time he pulled up a girl with curly purple hair, and an eyepatch. “I seen what you done to the last guy.” She laughed.

She picked up at brick, and crushed it in her hands, throwing the pieces at Hisoka. He met them with punches, pulverizing them to dust. She threw out a boomerang she had tucked in her waistband, then ran up to Hisoka for some punches, almost none of them landing.

Then you understood, she would distract him until the boomerang came back, and she would have him right where she needed him to be. Smart but not enough. She reached her hand out, calling for the weapon to gain more speed. As it came towards them, Hisoka threw his head back, dodging it and pulled her closer. She ducked before her own weapon destroyed her. She was out of breath, so Hisoka picked her up and tossed her over.

“One more!” You called, “Just for me.”

You waited again, Hisoka was pleased with your eagerness, he had enough fun for the day after all. 

He reeled up two people both in hoods, not showing their faces.

You ran up to them, going to stab one of them with your knife. They threw smoke in your face, punching your stomach in the midst of your blindness. You jumped above the smoke targeting one of them, You threw punches and kicked, yet the hooded person dodged all of them with swift hops backwards. You were wasting your energy. You found an opening to choke them out from behind and you raised your knife to threaten cutting their throat. The other came towards you anyways, and that’s when you knew, _This one’s a fake._

You threw fire balls at the real opponent, that they didn’t have time to escape from. The fake disappeared as smoke and the hooded opponent was too exhausted to continue. You huffed, “Too easy.” Hisoka clapped behind you. “You get me so excited every time you fight, (y/n). I can’t wait to fight you again for myself.” He looked at you with predatory eyes. 

You and Hisoka left, going to get food. You found a little restaurant that looked fairly average. You and Hisoka walked in looking a mess, some customers averted their gaze upon seeing you, others starred in disgust. 

You sat down at a table, some old guy walked up to you. “We don’t serve freaks.” He spit out and his buddies laughed. Hisoka got up and choked the man, using only one hand and a crushing grip. 

_Kinky._

“You should really apologize, it’s not wise to pick fights with magicians.” Even though the guy was a non-nen user, Hisoka released his bloodlust, spooking the guy even more. He released his hand, looking bored. The man regained his strength and ran away along with pretty much everyone else in the restaurant. In your defense it was fairly empty in the first place. “Weak people don’t interest me.” He pouted looking like he had a bad taste in his mouth. 

You welcomed yourself to the kitchen, cooking yours and Hisokas meal. 

You walked back to your table, pretending to be a waitress. “Here’s your food, _sir_.” He chuckled under his breath at your playfulness and you sat down with him. 

Something about the two of you in the empty restaurant was oddly romantic to you. You found yourself smiling softly. 

You never imagined that you would’ve enjoyed yourself today. 

As you went your separate ways, your phone was going off. You dismissed it until you got to your hotel room. 

Rayn (7:32 PM)

hey (y/n) (: i hope ur doing better

i have to tell u the bad news still

Rayn (7:40 PM)

it’s kinda urgent so i’ll just tell u now..

Rayn (7:44 PM)

i know hisoka killed rayjo

i know he’s ur friend but i need revenge. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (a/n: i had the matching makeup idea forever just because it’s adorable to me 🥰 next chapter will be smut, i hope you enjoyed this chapter, have a good day/night try to smile, drink some water and remind yourself how beautiful you are <3 )


	11. Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka’s treat for doing so well yesterday.

You sent Rayn frantic texts begging him to reconsider or meet up with you. He told you he’d meet up with you in a couple of days but he needed time to think alone for now. You hadn’t heard from him since last night, not that you were worried. What worried you more was the guilt that was eating away at you. You got comfortable lying to Rayn, you got comfortable hanging out with a known murderer, and you got comfortable committing crimes with that murderer.

You never wanted to be like him. For now, you could convince yourself you and him weren’t alike. 

You woke up and went to wash your face, something you forgot to do last night due to the stress. You hovered over the sink, looking at your star and teardrop that looked unscathed. You splashed the water in your face, rubbing in soap to let the suds do their job. You repeated your usual routine, only to discover the marks on your face weren’t coming off. You kept your composure, ceaselessly scrubbing at your face. By the end, your cheeks were a little puffy and the marks stayed on. You couldn’t figure it out.. it wasn’t washing off, it didn’t peel off..

Eventually you gave up deciding to threaten Hisoka when you saw him again. 

You called him asking to meet up somewhere but he already had something in mind. 

Strangely, Hisoka invited you over for dinner tonight which made you question what he wanted from you. You hadn’t had a dinner date with him in what felt like forever. 

You get ready as usual, a red dress and a little perfume. You knocked on his door, thinking back on how nervous you were to knock the first time. He answered the door, wearing a black suit and a red tie. 

“Early aren’t you?~” You were tapping your foot, nervously. “I don’t know. I got bored. Why’d you invite me anyway?” “Consider it my treat for doing so well yesterday.” He opened the door to let you in. 

You took your shoes off, immediately turning around to face him again. “I don’t need a treat for what we did yesterday.” “You were happy to participate, am I wrong?” He questioned you. _He’s not wrong, that’s the aggravating part_. “It was your idea!” “And you enjoyed yourself. You really do make a perfect partner, (y/n).”

Your frustration got the best of you, “We aren’t the same. I'm not like you.” You lashed out refusing to let tears form. You diverted your eyes from him, knowing he was getting a thrill out of your explosive attitude.

He chuckled as you grew more upset, “But we’re not all that different you see. I may be insane but in a way you’re just as bad.” Your face got hot with angry denial, he continued, “You’re a fighter at heart. Leave the killing to me. you’re not cut out for that, apparently, since you make a fuss constantly.” 

He was poking at you with his words knowing you’d prove him wrong. Of course he knew you wouldn’t hesitate to kill someone, you were skilled and smart. But at this point he could predict your moves pretty well. You didn’t know his words were only meant to provoke you, so of course you fell into his scheme. 

In one swift move you threatened your knife to his neck. “I could kill you if I wanted to, don’t underestimate me, bastard.” His eyes widened then narrowed with excitement. “There’s my doll” He looked you in the eyes. Your tight hold on your knife loosened, you almost dropped your knife. His eyes like gold coins shining into your (e/c) ones.

Suddenly your positions switched and he had your neck behind one of his cards. _Distracted_. You cursed yourself in your head. 

“You’re getting me stirred up with these threats, (y/n)” You gasped at how quickly you lost control. You scoffed “Whatever, you can let me go now.” It had been ages since you and him fought in an arena. The thought left you unsettled, because you knew you had developed a fondness towards him. You were certain you could kill him if you had to though. 

He let you go, but you were looking at him like you needed something. “Hmm?” He hummed. “The shit you put on my face..” You started. 

“It-It won’t come off.” You said, embarrassed by how ridiculous it sounded. “I see.” “You put it on. So can you take it off?” You pointed to your face. 

He laughed, noticing the irritated skin from your attempts at removing it. “I will soon, but promise me you’ll put it on with makeup if I take it off.” You rolled your eyes. “Promise.” 

He stepped closer to you, closing the gap between. “Good girl~” He rested his fingers under your jaw, softly petting you with his thumb. Neither of you said a word, just looking at each other. You broke eye contact, accidentally looking at his lips. He was so tempting, you wanted him in that moment. He caught you looking and moved his hand so his thumb was resting on your bottom lip. He leaned in and started kissing you gently, you melted under his touch. You brought your hand up, intertwining your hand in his hair. His hair was soft, and his lips tasted sweet. You kissed him passionately, until he pulled back. “You’re cute, getting excited over a kiss. You should’ve told me you like it so much.” He said as he checked your pulse on your neck. Your heart was racing, and exposing how much you were enjoying this. He kissed you again, this time being more dominant. His tongue pushed into your mouth, dancing with yours. Your lips were pressed together as though they were made for each other, your tongues moving together. His lips were so soft and you were drowning in his scent. That damn cologne you could never get enough of. He bit your bottom lip hard enough to break the skin. Your eyes started to tear up. The pain and pleasure was perfect, you let out little moans of appreciation. Your wet-opened mouth kisses were getting more messy and wanting. He unzipped your dress letting it fall to the ground, he seemed surprised that you hadn’t worn any panties. _Was she expecting this to happen?_ He smirked to himself. He took his suit and shirt off, leaving his pants on still. 

You could feel how warm and how wet you were, your cheeks heated because it was all from just a few kisses. 

He pinned your throat behind his hand, being rough with you was fun for him. Your lips were slightly swollen and tingly from kissing. His hand was large enough to wrap around your neck easily. His thumb and index finger pressed against your jugular, you could feel the pulsating vein against his fingers. He dug his nails into your neck, making you choke out a whine. Your breathing was thin, and high-pitched from the need to get air. He eased his grip on your throat to lick the shell of your ear. You moaned softly to the change in sensation. He slammed his hand next to your head, ensuring you couldn’t run away from him. 

You breathed laboriously at the freeness of your throat. With his free hand he groped your cunt as a tease then felt your curves. Your head was thrown back allowing his access to abuse your neck with his mouth. He moved his lips from your nape to your jaw, bruising your skin beautifully, marking you up as his. “Touch me again, Hisoka.” You begged for him, rutting your hips at nothing. You needed something to fill you up. You were willing to beg for him to fill you up. He ignored your desperate pleas, looking you straight in the eyes and smiling instead. His lips went down to your breast, “Take it off or I’ll do it myself.” His words only made you more aroused.

You scrambled shakily trying to unclip the back. His patience was wearing thin, he took a card and cut the front, exposing your erected nipples. He went down to suck your sensitive bud. You bit your lip trying to stifle your moan, but failed when his tongue stroked against your nipple. You watched him flick it with the tip of his tongue before biting it. “You sound so cute when you moan like that~'' Tears started forming in your eyes. He kneaded your supple breasts in a rough manner, calloused hands adding to the sensation. 

Your whole body felt twice as sensitive as it usually was. You were feverishly needy, yet still looking to return the favor. You looked down, noticing his erection straining against the material of his pants, as if it begged for attention. You tried to reach for the erection in his pants but he grabbed your wrist hard enough to make you wince. “Only if I say you can.” He commanded, heightening the tight feeling you had in your core. 

He rubbed his fingers in circular motions around your clit making your back arch. “P-Please” “Use your words, doll.” The tears in your eyes started to fall making him chuckle at your exposed desperation. His hand reached down to touch your aching cunt. His fingers pressed against your sensitive folds as he admired your beautiful pussy. “You’re so wet for me, you want me to touch you, right?” You nodded your head quickly. “You’re so pathetic when your whiny for my cock.” He said as he thrust his fingers into your wet pussy. You moaned, and put your arms around his back. He alternated the angle he thrust his finger into you, making you dig your nails into him. He groaned, and thrust into you faster. His eyes stared at you in a way that could be described as lustfully. He could’ve cum at the sight of you falling apart from the pleasure. His fingers filled you up more than you could imagine, he brought his other hand up and forced you to suck on his fingers. “I’m sure you wouldn’t like for everyone to hear how much of a slut you are, would you?” His words were becoming unintelligible to you, all you could think about was cumming and you wanted to do it on his dick. His repeated thrusts filled you up with immense pleasure and yet you still wanted more. “Get ready, (y/n). You’re going to take all of me.” He spun you, taking his fingers out of your mouth and gripping one fist in your hair. The other hand was bruising your hip in his clutch.

You leaned against the wall with only your arms, your face contorting with the pleasure it could keep up with. He positioned his cock by your entrance, ready to push his aching dick into you. You took a sharp breath in when he suddenly pushed himself in without hesitation. His fingering was the only preparation you got before he slammed all of his length all the way to hit your cervix.

No amount of wetness could prepare you for the way his dick made your cunt stretch. You could’ve sworn you felt his bulging veins slid against your walls. “Who do you belong to?” He smacked your ass while you bounced on his dick. “Speak.” He demanded, pulling your hair. “You! You, Daddy!” You cried out. “Good girl~” He grabbed your hips, thrusting into you at a faster pace. You sunk down deep onto his dick over and over again, your cunt hardly adjusting to his size. Back and forth you swayed, you closed your eyes as they rolled to the back of your head. The angle he thrust hit a spot deep inside you that gave you burning satisfaction, making you moan louder. His moans filled the room, almost sending you over the edge. The way your walls clamped onto his dick, the sinful sounds your pussy was making. He couldn’t take it anymore. “So tight..” He groaned out. His fast-paced breathing tightened the throbbing feeling in your stomach. 

He reached down to rub on your clit with his slender fingers. You squeaked out a few uncontrolled moans. “W-wait I’m gonna-“ You failed to finish your sentence before the pleasure sent you over the edge. You trembled, mumbling his name as your climax burned through you. 

You felt liquid spurt out from your cunt, dripping down your legs. He didn’t stop even as you rode out your orgasm, cumming on his cock. The overstimulation was driving you mad. “T-too much!” You whimpered out. You were screaming out in pleasure, his moaning became louder. Your breasts bounced uncomfortably, as he plowed into you, slapping your ass hard enough to leave marks. He loved the way your twitching cunt took all of him. He threw his head back, snapping his hips against your ass passionately before cumming in you. Your body was exhausted, he pulled out of you letting his cum spill out of you. You were panting heavily. His cock was still coated in a layer of your slick. Both of you were a mess. 

He pulled your back to his chest, hugging you despite how sweaty you both still were. 

“You’re always a fun time, butterfly.” “Shut up.”

He nuzzled his face into your neck, feigning innocence. “Don’t be like that, (y/n).”

You were getting out of your aroused state to find your bra, cut in half on the floor. You sighed, “Keep it or throw it out, I don’t care. You owe me a new one though.” “Of course.” He smiled, knowing he’d probably break that one too. 

You put your dress back on trying to cover your breasts with your arms folded over your chest. 

You were ready to leave, to go home and wash up but you remembered what you had to tell Hisoka. 

“Oh!” You turned around. “Rayn knows you killed Rayjo. He wants revenge but just ignore him if you see him okay? I’ll sort it out.” “Your friend?” “Yeah.”

“I already killed him.” 

You were blinded by rage, ready to slit his throat. Was that why you hadn’t heard from Rayn? Your bloodlust suffocated the entire hotel, engulfing Hisoka as the center your uncontrolled anger. You grabbed his shoulder, your nails tearing the skin, “I told you not to touch him.” 

Hisoka smiled sheepishly, “Joking of course, so serious sometimes, (y/n).” You let go of him. You narrowed your eyes at him, forcing yourself not to punch him square in the face. A bead of sweat showed on his forehead. Nervousness was not an emotion you saw often for him.. or maybe not at all. He was nervous, but maybe ‘scared’ would be pushing it. 

“Stupid fucking joke.” You said as you slammed his door, going back to your hotel. You never even got dinner at his place. But, It was safe to assume, you were his dessert. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (a/n: hi lmao this book is my first try at smut so let me know how it is ALSO spoilers: y/n will -not- be getting pregnant! that being said don’t forget to practice safe sex, use condoms if you don’t want kids or stds and pee after sex to prevent utis 😌 im really glad people are enjoying this story, i seriously enjoy reading all of your comments <3 remember to drink some water, try not to skip meals and have a good day/night)


	12. Amusement Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka takes you to an amusement park. You also make an attempt at teasing Hisoka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (a/n: hi <3 i reached 2000 hits! i don’t think i’ve ever felt so accomplished haha but i really want to thank everyone who’s supporting this story, by leaving kudos, leaving me comments, or even just sticking around to read. yall mean a lot to me, so i want to make this story good, or entertaining at least <3 thats all, i just wanted to tell you all how much i appreciate you )

You saved your excited panic for when you got to your hotel room. You honestly couldn’t believe you just got fucked by the man you fantasized about during the Hunter Exam. World’s a weird place isn’t it?

What nagged your brain though, was that you wanted to do it again. You were never satisfied with just once, which upset you to no end. You couldn’t just have great sex once then let it go. You were hungry for more, insatiable some would say. 

The convenient thing was, Hisoka felt the same way. He thought only fighting and finding strong opponents were his greatest desires. Now he could add _you_ along with that list. The way your body gave him pleasure was incredible to him. He wanted more. He wanted more of you, because you were such a good deal to him. You had amazing nen ability, strong fighting skills, and you could keep up with his sexual needs. Your personality was a lucky bonus: you put up with him and his occasional boyish behavior. You helped cure about half of his boredom, being the most important part. 

He would never want a boring partner.

He called and told you he’d pick you up in the afternoon the next day. You wondered what he had planned, but you rested easily knowing doing anything with Hisoka was nothing short of entertaining. 

You woke up, the clouds covering the sun leaving the sky a blue-ish grey. You took a quick shower and did your usual morning routine. Hisoka didn’t tell you any specifics about what you were doing today so you wore the hoodie you stole from him earlier along with some black pants you liked. His hoodie still smelled like him, your face seemed to glow at the familiar scent. 

You wasted time laying on your bed playing with your nen, until it was time to meet him outside. The bellhop gave you a strange look when you walked past that you couldn’t figure out. You weren’t wearing anything particularly strange.. you pulled out your phone as you walked out to see what he was staring at. _It’s that damn star and teardrop._ You rolled your eyes, letting yourself in Hisoka’s car. He went to hug you and you pushed him away, he laughed, “You’re so cute wearing my clothes, little (y/n).” 

He wore a white and purple themed outfit that complimented his pale skin tone. You ignored him for most of the car ride as he was being more touchy and annoying than usual. “Where are we going?” “An amusement park.” “Why?” “It’ll be fun, (y/n). I even brought you some sweets.” He said, pulling a little heart-shaped lollipop from behind him like magic. The corners of your mouth curled into a small smile at the gift. You looked up at him and asked, “How did you do that?” “A magician never runs out of tricks.” 

You arrived, and what Hisoka failed to tell you was that it was an abandoned amusement park. The whole place looks rusted and forgotten. Hisoka fit in the setting perfectly, being the strange magician he is. 

“You forgot to mention it’s an abandoned amusement park.” “Oh.. seems so.” You kind of liked how it was quiet and how you knew you weren’t going to be bothered by any strangers. You figured that’s why Hisoka liked it too. It felt like the two of you had the place to yourself. 

Your eyes lit up at the sight of the carousel, which Hisoka noticed. It was strange to you, how this park was probably once filled with people and lights but now it was dull with only you and Hisoka as guests. The carousel was decorated with some parts maintaining colorful and bright and other parts looking decayed. 

You went up to one of the metal horses, gliding your finger over the chipped paint. Hisoka sat down on one, starting to shuffle his playing cards. You wondered if he had been here before. You walked on the carousel, going in circles wondering what it would be like if it was still active. 

There were so many things to explore and look at, there was the ferris wheel, the deserted rides and booths. There were broken parts everywhere and weeds that flourished, taking over a lot of the area. 

You walked around, finding enjoyment in kicking the trash and broken glass that was leftover from who knows when. He followed you, as you walked along the tracks of the abandoned roller coaster. You walked on the tracks, until it lifted off the ground. You decided that you didn’t want to die falling from an abandoned roller coaster track. 

You turned around and asked him, “Why’d you bring me here?” “I figured you’d like it.” You turned away, hiding your smile from him. “Thanks.”

It was getting darker, and the park seemed more haunted the later the day got. You found an old bench to sit on, Hisoka insisted you sit on his lap, and you obliged. You continued to look out at the scenery in front of you, not noticing Hisoka’s discontent at you ignoring him. You turned around noticing him chewing a piece of gum. “Would you like it?” You nodded your head assuming he would give you a new piece. He leaned out, grabbed your jaw and kissed you harshly, shoving his gum in your mouth with his forceful tongue. He continued to kiss you, eventually pulling away still having his hand under your jaw. He forced your mouth open and spit into your mouth, leaving you unexpectedly captivated by him. Your lips were still parted, pupils dilated, he smirked from your reaction. You chewed the gum, not tasting much, if any, flavor left. You took him spitting in your mouth as a challenge..he was constantly teasing you so you decided it was your turn.

You turned back around, squirming to make sure you were right where you needed to be. You pushed your core down on his crotch as subtly as you could, pretending to stretch. You earned a low groan from him. He put his hand on your waist, which you smacked off. Right now was your turn to be in charge. You bent over purposely arching your back, going to spit out the gum he gave you onto the ground. “I wouldn’t want to choke.” You said, you rubbed against his now hard member one last time. 

You were done with your game, so you put your arms in his thighs to get up. 

You swayed on his lap, trying to get yourself off of him. You were done with your teasing, you were ready to leave now. He had his Bungee Gum attached to your back keeping you right where he wanted you. “Such a tease, (y/n). Why don’t you cum on my leg since you seem to enjoy yourself right here?” He whispered in your ear. You felt your face heat up, “N-no wait, I can’t-” “Sure you can.” “What if someone sees?” “I’ve found an audience always makes things more interesting, butterfly.” He grabbed your hips moving you over to sit on his right thigh. “Ride.” He demanded. 

You slowly rolled your hips on him, feeling his defined muscles. Your actions were reluctant, and experimental. 

He bounced his leg, you bit the inside of your mouth to stop the moan that was threatening to fall from your lips. You didn’t want to give him the satisfaction just yet. You didn’t imagine it would feel so good, but firm muscle was rolling against your clit perfectly. You figured it wouldn’t be so intense with your pants still on, but you were clearly mistaken. You wondered if he knew what he was doing to you. You were slightly embarrassed, but too turned on to care. 

“Getting riled up from just my thigh? You really are a dirty little girl.” He whispered to you. You turned around to straddle him, putting an arm around his neck. 

Between his piercing stare and the way his muscle made you feel when you rocked yourself back and forth, it was hard for you to focus on anything that wasn’t _him_. The thin material of your panties quickly got soaked with your arousal. The tightening in your core was far from releasing but it made you crave more. The material of your pants was flush against your sensitive bud. You rounded your shoulders towards him as you pleasured yourself on him. 

The continued stimulation was a pleasure you hadn’t felt before. Your now swollen clit begged you not to stop the friction that was building up your climax. You didn’t plan on stopping anytime soon. Your face was uncomfortably hot and you could feel the sweat start to accumulate on your forehead. You rode his thigh furiously, like your life depended on it. It felt _so good. “H-Hiso, I need you.. touch me.”_

Your grinding on him was becoming increasingly desperate. You clenched your thighs against his, trying anything to heighten the sensation. Your cunt was a wet mess, letting out almost inaudible squelching noises as you grinded. Your muscles were just starting to ache from the uncontrolled effort you were giving. You let out little gasps that Hisoka found adorable. You held onto his shoulder tighter, your composure almost completely lost. Your climax was in reach; you just needed an extra push. 

Hisoka was okay ignoring his own body’s needs for now, if it meant watching your futile attempts at orgasming on your own. He loved teasing you, but this would have to take a close second. The expression you gave him, eyes glassy and begging him to touch you. You almost looked frustrated with him for not giving in to you. 

He pitied you and helped you out by flexing his muscles a few times, making your moans increase in volume. Your hips stuttered and eyes fluttered open, your riding becoming more sloppy. “Hiso- Hisoka” You moaned out, the tightness in your core releasing, euphorically.

You came down from your high, tired and starting to feel the embarrassment set in. 

You rest your head against his, almost falling asleep against his soft hair. He wrapped his arms against your waist, while telling you how much of a good girl you were for him. You never told him how weak you were for his praise but he figured it out pretty quickly. All the things he said that made you melt every time. Your face heated up with a pleasant warmth at his words. 

He got so much satisfaction out of the way you unraveled around him. You really were a cockslut for him sometimes, and he loved it. He loved the power he had to decide if you were going to cum. He loved the way you babbled out his name when you orgasmed. If this was the arousal you gave him without directly pleasuring him he wondered what else you could do. He fantasized about all the positions he would fuck you in next time he got the chance. 

Today you were stubborn, already upset by the fact he wouldn’t touch your cunt when you needed it. You caught your breath before getting off his lap.

“I’m going home.” “Aw, I didn’t upset you, did I?~” “No,” You scoffed, annoyed when he treated you like some moody kid. “I just don’t want to sit in my own.. _wetness._ ” You said cringing at your own sentence. “Oh and don’t bother me tomorrow. I have to settle things with Rayn.” Hisoka looked like he was ready to laugh, but held it in. “Wouldn’t dream of it, (y/n).” He replied, watching you walk away from him. He was glad _you_ were his partner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (a/n: don’t forget to take care of yourself, remind yourself of how beautiful you are, drink some water and stay safe <3 have a good day/night )


	13. Friends

Well, you figured out what Hisoka was laughing at. You took a shower, washing up and finishing the rest of your nightly routine. You went to brush your teeth in front of the mirror. You looked back at yourself, remembering the makeup on your face. _He knew_ . You took a couple deep breaths. ‘ _He knew I was going to see Rayn and he let me leave with the stupid marks on my face’_ You groaned to yourself. 

You would have to force him to take it off you next time you him. For tomorrow, you would just have to cover them up as best as you can with some makeup. 

You had a hard time falling asleep, imagining all the horrible ways tomorrow could go. 

Rayn (8:22 AM)

we’re still on for 9:30 right? 

(y/n) (8:43 AM)

yup see u then 

Rayn (8:45 AM)

okay :o]

You walked into the sit-down bakery, it smelled like sweet bread and coffee. Rayn was already sitting down, as usual having a drink and a pastry ready for you before you even got there. He gave a half-hearted smile, avoiding eye contact with you. 

“I asked that cashier what her favorite is and I got it for you.. I hope you like it.” “Thanks, Rayn.” You replied quietly. 

The silence set in, accompanied by the random chatter in the room. He sipped his coffee before saying, “You knew before I did?” You nodded your head. Now you were avoiding eye contact with him. “How long?”

You rubbed your hands, body language becoming more awkward. “A while.” You admitted. 

“You could’ve told me.” He said with a slight bitterness to his words. You sighed, “You would’ve gone after him and he would’ve killed you without a second thought.”

“So why do you hang out with him? He’s dangerous!” He raised his voice, catching a few glares. “I don’t know.” You shrugged off his question,because you could never answer it for yourself anyway. 

Both of you sat in silence again, you took a bite from your pastry as a break. “I’m sorry I yelled.” He broke the tension. “It’s fine. I get why you're upset, and I’m sorry about what happened to you cousin. I just can’t let you get hurt trying to get revenge. You’re my friend, you know?” He nodded his head, still visibly sad. “Why do you protect me but stay with _him._ ”

“It’s complicated.” You said. 

“I think I get it,” He looked at you. 

“You fell in love with him.” He smiled softly. 

_Huh?_

You tried to mask your disgusted look. “You don’t get it.” You denied his accusation, face starting to get warm from embarrassment. “Is that why you kept it from me?” He began to tear up. _Oh god._

“For the sake of love?” He continued, dramatically. 

“That’s so romantic, (y/n).” “You’ve got it wrong..” You tried interrupting. Rayn leaned over putting his hand on your shoulder. “You’re my friend. I won’t be mad if you’re really in love with him. Plus.. I know Rayjo wouldn’t want me getting killed trying to avenge him.” “Right.” You said. “I’m sorry I lied to you.” You said, failing to maintain eye contact, still feeling guilty. 

“It’s okay.” He said softly, “I get why you did. You should’ve told me he’s your lover.” He nudged your shoulder playfully. 

You visibly cringed, scrunching your nose.“He’s not my lover.” Rayn laughed. We stood up cleaning up our area, getting ready to leave. Rayn walked over to you, holding out his pinky. “Just don’t lie to me again, okay? You’re my friend and friends don’t lie to each other.” “Okay.” You agreed, not knowing if you would be able to keep true to your word. Your pinky’s wrapped around each other’s and Rayn looked happier than when you first got there. “I still don’t like the guy, though.” Rayn mumbled. 

It felt nice having a friend, and the conversation went over a lot better than you imagined. Who would’ve thought Rayn was such a sap for romance. The idea of falling in love with Hisoka still creeped you out. Sex was one thing, but love was another to you. Your love life didn’t exactly have the best track record, and falling for a murderer was pretty much destined to fail. Even if that murderer believed your meeting was due to fate. You decided that you wouldn’t let yourself catch feelings for Hisoka. 

But.. the physical aspect could stay. 

You went home and laid on your bed after scrubbing off the makeup you caked on your cheeks earlier. 

You passed the time, looking at pictures of nature on your phone. Even though you adjusted to your new life with Hisoka, there was that one part in your brain that wanted to travel the world as originally planned. Maybe Hisoka could go with you, but he’d probably get bored very quickly. 

It was late when Hisoka called you, he tapped his nails against the table as the phone rang, waiting for you to pick up. He called twice before you picked up. 

“I thought I told you not to bother me today.” “You're done talking with your friend aren’t you?” “That’s not the point.” “I assume it went well?”

Your face heated up remembering all the corny things Rayn was saying about you being in love. “Yeah, it’s all good now.” “How lovely.” He hummed. “I’m going to hang up now.” You announced. “You’re so cute when you pretend you don’t like me~” He whispered. You froze up for a second. “Or maybe I just don’t like you.” You grumbled back. 

He laughed, “The way you bury yourself in my chest when we share a bed says otherwise, (y/n).” “Good night.”

_Beep._

He laughed to himself, knowing he could get under your skin so easily. He texted you what he originally called you for. 

Hisoka (10:26 PM)

I have a fight tomorrow at the Tiger Arena tomorrow. You may come watch, if you’d like. I always enjoy your presence.💧^-^ ⭐️

This was one of those nights you missed Hisoka’s warmth, and the smell of his cologne. All the things you hated that you liked about him. From his strong arms to his pretty face. The way his star and teardrop matched his style perfectly. His voice that you could never get enough of. You buried you head in your pillow trying to get that stupid murderer out of your head. It was time to sleep anyways.

For Hisoka, it was one of those nights he wished you were there so he could tease you. He wanted you to smack his hand when he tried to caress you. His face would soften if you’d let him hug you. He wasn’t previously accustomed to affection much, but he liked it with you. It was one of those nights he wished you were in his sight even if you were too stubborn to let him cuddle with you or not feeling loving enough to hold him. He wished you were in his sight so he knew no one else was using you as their toy. He wanted your sweet scent near him so he knew you wouldn’t take off without him knowing. As much as he would love to hunt you down, you were so much more convenient to him when you were close by. It was one of those nights he wished you were in his bed, even if you weren’t in his arms. He adored the fact that you were _his_ partner. Most of all, he missed your powerful aura. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (a/n: sorry if this chapter falls on the boring side but let me know what you think <3 have a good day/night , stay safe and try to smile today)


	14. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka’s fight leaves him more aroused than usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (a/n: remember last year when everyone on tiktok was saying ‘peg hisoka 2020’?.. also i reached 3000 hits !! i’m gonna buy myself a slice of cake or something lmao i’m really shocked tbh.. 3000 is a lot😭 thank you to everyone who’s supported this story in anyway , i really appreciate you all smmm <3 )

Of course you were going to go to his fight. He needed _somebody_ to clean up his wounds after his match. Frankly, you were surprised he was fighting at the Tiger Arena, it was known for holding some of the most brutal events in the city. You laughed at your initial shock, reminding yourself of how bloodthirsty Hisoka was in general. 

It only took a few clicks to find out when Hisoka’s fight was. He was practically on the front page for their website. People knew he was a cruel fighter and an insane performer, he made great advertising. 

He was paired against a man called ‘Carac’ who wore a fur coat and heavy eyeliner. His hair was shoulder length, and a burnt orange color. With robust muscles and a confident smile, everybody knew these two would have a thrilling fight. 

The entertainment value wasn’t your concern, your job was to watch to see if Hisoka got hurt too bad. His fight was scheduled at 8 p.m, considering it was only morning you had some time to buy a ticket and meet with him before he started his fight. 

You spent the day walking around the city, looking at all the jovial people enjoying their time. While the people looked at the stores and the scenery, you looked at them. You wondered if that could’ve been you on the other side of the walkway, mindlessly happy with a significant other's hand in yours. Being an average person, going from store to store unaware of how terrible the world could be. 

You stopped at a flower shop, red roses catching your eye. You pick one out holding it in your hand reminding yourself of the rose Hisoka gave you. You sighed, because even going out to try and do normal activities, _he_ crossed your mind. You put the flower back, walking around to look at the rest of the arrangements. The bouquets were dainty and beautiful, their high price not coming as a shock to you. It smelled good, but you left because the pollen started to make you feel itchy. 

It was midday now, the streets were still occupied by people. You walked past a man playing the violin with his case open for cash. You threw in what change you had and he smiled. The music he made was beautiful. 

You walked past an elderly lady who struggled carrying all her groceries, and watched as somebody ran over to help her. 

For a moment you could gush about how lovely the world is, but reality’s the worst. There was a bitter feeling when you thought about the comparison between their plans for the rest of their day versus yours. 

Time to go back to your hotel to relax until the main event. 

You had been to large arenas before but this was a whole other deal. It was a tall building that provided rooms for its participants, having only a few rings. The largest ring having the most bleachers was obviously the one Hisoka would be in. It was 6 p.m. so it was safe to assume he was in his private room. 

“(y/n)~ How nice of you to call..” “What’s your room number. I’m at the arena.” You replied. “I expected you’d come~ It’s room 44.” “Got it.” You hung up walking in the direction of the elevator. 

You found yourself in the elevator with the dark-orange haired man himself, Carac. Sure, on TV he looked pretty large, but standing next to him this man was massive. Probably measuring at about 7 feet tall or even more. He looked down at you and asked, “You’re a fan of Mr. Morow aren’t ya?” You had to bend your neck back a considerable amount only to reply back with, “Uh, I guess.” 

Carac smiled at you with shiny white teeth, “I figured with the makeup you got on ya cheeks. You should place your bets on me instead, darling. I won’t let ya down.” He gave you a thumbs up. 

_Ding._

“Wish me luck, darling.” He got off at his floor, smiling and waving before the door closed. ‘He’s almost as tall as the elevator!’ You hid the shocked expression that threatened to come out. _What a cocky man._

You went into his room to find him already in full outfit, hair gelled with the star and teardrop on his face. “Early aren’t you?~” He shuffled his cards back and forth, hardly giving them any attention. He seemed bored. 

You walked into his room assertively, he looked at you ready to say some smart-ass remark. You cut him off by demanding, “Take it off.” 

He raised his eyebrows for a moment, then gestured his hand out for you. “How forward of you~ If you needed my body you could’ve just said that, (y/n).” “N-no. Not like that.” You walked over, running your finger over the makeup on your cheeks. “Ah..” He realized. 

He reached over to touch your face, making your eyes flutter from the sudden contact. He peeled them off like stickers, then threw them letting them float to the ground.

You were confused. You scrubbed your face for nearly an hour trying to get it off, and he just removed it like it was nothing. _Has to be one of his abilities_..

“Thanks.” You said, taking a seat at a cushioned chair in the corner. You decided not to ask questions about his truck, because you knew if he wanted to tell you, he would. “You’ll keep your promise, won’t you?” He said. “About doing the makeup on my own? Sure, I don’t care.”

It was 7 P.M. and there wasn’t much for the two of you to do. You would advise him to warm-up but it was unlikely that he needed it anyways. His drive was incredible any time he stepped up for a good match. This drive was evident by his anticipation for it to be 8 P.M. 

The closer it got to 8, the more aroused he became, a thin bloodlust seeping from him. He was seriously addicted to how fighting made him feel. You didn’t really understand it at all, but his arousal was contagious to you. You shook off the sinful thoughts in the back of your head. The room near silent with only the sound of Hisoka’s card fanning, or his occasional giggle. 

“I met Carac in the elevator. He’s pretty tall.” “I hope he’s not too easy to kill.” Hisoka swooned. You rolled your eyes, “You’re a creep sometimes.” “Fighting just.. turns me on. I don’t expect you to understand, but I don’t recommend you rile me up right now, butterfly.” His words almost slipped out as moans from his mouth. You took note of his increasing bloodlust. 

It was time to go down to the ring. You grabbed his arm before he walked out, pulling him to face you. You cupped his face, and kissed him. He put his hand around your neck loosely, deepening the kiss. 

You pulled away, your lips were a little tingly. “That was for good luck.. but if you die, I’m stealing all your stuff.” “You really are cute, (y/n). Though there’s no need to underestimate me.”

You got your seat, which was pretty far away from the ring, but still considered to be a middle seat for the size of the arena. You found it funny how Carac looked average height from where you were sitting. In a way he made Hisoka look small.

Carac went out to the ring carrying three scythes on his back. His bold eyeliner was visible from your seat. 

Hisoka walked out with nothing in his hands, only a condescending smirk on his face. 

The rules declared that death was legal so long as the opponent hasn’t expressed defeat.

The difference in the way that they smiled at each other spoke volumes. Carac smiled with an unmatchable confidence, where Hisoka grinned like a predator finding its prey. 

_”Begin!”_

Carac immediately went in for the first blow, giving his weapons no attention. He threw punches so fast you could hardly see them. Hisoka backpedaled enough to avoid getting hit, until the tall man slowed one of his punches to gain more force. 

Carac landed the punch, sending Hisoka backwards, almost falling. You could’ve sworn you saw him smile before he got hit. 

The crowd was eating this up, while you sat there sympathetically wincing. The one good thing that came from Carac being the first to attack was that he quickly revealed himself as an Enhancer. That made his scythes seem even more intimidating. 

They went back at it, Hisoka getting his own blood on his clothes from the hits he received. At some point, you put your hand on your forehead like you were looking at the sun. Carac was getting enough damage out of using just punches and occasional kicks that he paid no mind to the weapons he brought.

The crowd figured the fight was going to be an easy win for Carac, but you were waiting for _something._

_There it is._ Hisoka stood still, waiting for him to make a move. Carac took Hisoka’s stillness as an insult, so he went in for a jab at full-force. Hisoka his head out of the way, whispering something to Carac, then pulled his arm forward, in the direction he put all commitment into. The crowd went wild, and Carac fell hard after being flung a decent distance. 

Carac broke the stone-like ground underneath him, leaving dust and rocks around him. He got up, giving the crowd his assuring smile.

Hisoka got in a few punches, before Carac pulled out his scythes. He enforced all three of them with his nen. You figured it would be more effective for him to only use one or even two and put more aura into it. It was probably just for showmanship. 

Carac swung the large blades keeping them in his hand, Hisoka narrowly avoiding them, but still ending up with three tears on his shirt. It looked like a large cat had scratched his chest. 

You were screaming in your head, waiting for Hisoka to get the fight over with. He loved to play with his toys though. Carac put two of his blades on his back, using only one.

He winded up before swinging. The crowd screamed louder than they had before. 

Carac sliced Hisoka’s leg off like it was a blade of glass. Hisoka looked unfazed. 

You were horrified, seeing the missing limb below his knee. The sight making your own adrenaline release in your body. A panic ran through your chest, but you were more angry about how Hisoka hardly took his own battles seriously. He tossed his leg to the side while he continued to fight. Hisoka got close and punched his throat, making Carac bend over to cough. That gave Hisoka the window to steal one of his blades. When he held it he looked like the grim reaper. 

Carac got up and looked at the magician holding his own weapon.

“Catch.” Hisoka taunted, throwing it far in the air. Carac instinctively looked up watching his blade go towards the ceiling.

One card was thrown to Carac’s chest and you knew it was over. The tall man fell to his knees, and his own scythe secured his death, landing on top of him the blade sinking into his skin. Hisoka limped over to grab his leg, then left the stage. 

_Glad I didn’t bet on Carac_ , you thought before rushing out to find Hisoka. 

You ran to check the entrance to the ring but he wasn’t there so you assumed he already made it back to his room. 

Crowds never seemed so annoying as they did right now. You had to shove your way through people to even get the elevator in sight. People raved about the fight, how they thought one was going to win or how they predicted the correct outcome. Your main concern right now was making sure Hisoka was still alive. Getting some cuts and bruised were minimal compared to getting half a leg chopped off.

It took you about 10 minutes to make it to his room. You knocked, not waiting for an answer before letting yourself in. “Dumb bastard.” You raised your voice. . 

You walked in to find a short pink-haired girl pulling.. strings? They were connected to his leg so you figured she was stitching his leg back together. But how? She sure didn’t look like a nurse. 

She took her eyes off her work for a second, her blue eyes seemed like they were trying to memorize your face. She looked back at Hisoka. “You know this girl?” She verified, and Hisoka nodded his head. She continued to stitch him up. 

Your furrowed brows let him know how pissed off you were at him. Who was this girl? She was seriously pretty. 

You sat next to Hisoka, not missing the slight smile he had when she stitched his leg. She was quick about it, ignoring Hisoka’s intrigued staring. “Fascinating.” He mumbled. 

She was obviously a skilled nen-user, you assumed she was one of his friends. 

You tried to distract yourself from your jealousy by looking out the window. It was late out, the buildings all glowed with bright lights that seemed to drown out the stars. 

“All done.” She said, “You can send me my money later.” “You don’t want to stay and keep me and (y/n) company?” He joked. You glared at him. “Nah, I’m good.” She turned and walked out. 

You decided not to bombard him with “Who was that?” and “Where’d you meet her?” instead you just punched his shoulder. He smirked at you. “How stupidly horny are you to lose your leg in a fight just for the fun of it?” You scolded him. 

“It was all part of the plan, butterfly.” He assured you. You went over to get some antiseptic and gauze, when you returned you noticed the blood and stitching around his leg was gone. He saw the confused look on your face. 

“It’s the same trick I used for the makeup on your face.” He explained, he pulled back the cloth revealing his actual skin underneath. “I call it, Texture Surprise~” “That’s kind of cool.” You said softly. 

He sat on the edge of the bed, you cleaned up the cuts. “Be gentle, (y/n). I’m fragile.” He pouted. “I was worried about you, asshole. I thought you were actually hurt.” “How cute. If you’d like, you may treat me roughly, I’ll enjoy you either way.” He licked his bottom lip. The bulge in his pants became more obvious. It must’ve been a routine for him to be aroused after fighting. 

“Save it until I’m done,” You said. He obeyed, but continued to run his nails against your skin lightly and play with your hair while you cleaned him up. You finished and he pulled you to sit next to him. “You can have your way with me tonight. Just once.” He offered. Your face heated up, “What do _you_ want?” You asked. “I want you to fuck me, (y/n). You can have the control.” Your face was hot, but you agreed. “If you want.” You shrugged trying to keep a calm facade.

You had never thought about Hisoka being submissive, you thought he always wanted to be the dom. You assumed he was just more turned on than usual because of his match. He was so desperate for release right now, it was obvious. 

“Let’s go.” You took the lead. “Hmm?” He questioned. “I know a.. love hotel we can go to.” You mumbled. Hisoka laughed at your embarrassment. “The walls are thin here!” You tried to justify your decision. He followed your directions. 

The room was lit up with dim pink lights and a large mirror. The bed was large and made no creaking noises when pushed against. The walls were decorated with romantic things like flowers and hearts. There was a vending machine outside that offered some sex toys, amongst other things. Hisoka got a strap-on from it, handing it to you saying, “You’re going to be needing this.” “T-thanks.” You said. 

He sat on the edge of the bed, pulling on your shirt to get you close to him. He asked if you were alright before taking your shirt off leaving you in only your bra and your pants. He took his clothes off, giving you time to further undress and put on the strap-on. 

He laid back, grabbing the bottle of lube beside him, he snapped the top open, squeezing the liquid on his fingers. He scissored his index finger and middle finger back and forth, you wished they were in your cunt instead.

He was already hard when he slipped his finger inside himself while making eye contact with you. You noticed the soft pink blush against his cheeks. He really wanted this. His eyes were covered by a haze as he pleasured himself. “You’re too slow, (y/n).” He groaned out. He slipped in another finger, his cock looking painfully hard. You found it hard to look away from him. “Want to get gagged?” You threatened playfully. “Sounds fun, butterfly.” You should’ve known he would’ve liked that. 

You took the lube coating the strap-on. You aligned the dildo at his quivering hole, and slowly slid yourself in.

You were being cautious not to hurt him but he wanted to feel pain. You wiped his tip, smearing the bead of precum that was collecting. “Someone’s eager.” You cooed. 

You hated how unimpressed he looked. You leaned over and whispered to him seductively, “I’m not done until you're crying for more.” “Aww..” He teased. He wanted to get you riled up with his patronizing words. 

You ran your fingers through his hair, then clenched your fist getting a good grip on his scalp. “You asked me to fuck you, you best believe I’m going to do it well, Hisoka.” He groaned at your words, yet still managed to say, “If you can turn me into as much of a cockslut as you are for me, I’ll be impressed.”

You thrust into him, nudging against his prostate. His eyes rolled back a little. You quit being gentle with him, slamming your hips against his ass. The clapping sound was pleasant, making you want to do it over and over again. 

You pounded into him, putting in more effort and energy. 

You had one hand on each side of his waist, helping you drive the toy deeper into him. He didn’t think you would get so rough, but he was loving it. His whimpers were enough to make you wet. 

“Ahhh.. Harder.. (y/n)” He moaned out, tears rimming his golden eyes. 

You smack his inner thigh with a stinging force. Hisoka whined, tensing at the sensation, but enjoyed it thoroughly. He bit his lips hard enough for blood to trickle down his chin. Hisoka was so tight on the dildo, he whispered softly. “More, (y/n).” He begged, squirming to try and receive more. 

The toy moved in and out, thrusting at a pace that was making you lose a considerable amount of energy. It was worth it though, the way the strap-on nudged against your clit. You had no idea you would be getting this much pleasure out of it too. You hit his prostate, making him let out a pornographic moan. 

“You like that spot don’t you?” You said. “Yes~” He managed to get out. His body reacted in a way he never felt before, every time you thrusted into that spot he could only think about how good it felt. He had no shame in telling you how good you were making him feel. 

His moans and ragged breathing sent a sensation directly to your cunt. Your body was aching for his dick, which you had to refuse for the time being. 

His dick twitched, and you ignored it, continuing to pound yourself into his hole. He reached his hand down to stroke his length. His dick was flushed with a pink color that begged to be given attention. You pinned his hand down next to him. “Did I say you could touch yourself?” “You really are,” His involuntary moans interrupting his sentence, “cute, (y/n).” 

His dick twitched again while you thrust into him, his breathing was a give away that he was near his orgasm. 

You put one hand on his stomach, massaging his abs with your thumb. He thrust his own hips, whining for more pleasure. “You don’t cum until I let you. You wanted this, remember Hiso?” His golden eyes glared at you, his face wet with tears. You found it hard to keep up the dominant act for a moment. “Don’t pretend like you aren’t enjoying this as well, butterfly.”

His mouth was agape when you touched his dick. The stimulation both on his prostate and on his dick was too good. You wrapped your fingers around his girth, slowly pumping up and down. His reaction encouraged you to stroke faster. You leaned over and told him to lick your thumb before circling his tip with it. You continued to stroke his long cock, all while listening to his moaning. 

He thrust himself up into your hand, wishing it your cunt. 

A couple beads of sweat trickled from his hairline. He was in bliss from the way you thrust at his prostate to the rough way you treated him. 

He might’ve been the one being pleasured but you couldn’t ignore how turned on it made you. The way he moaned out your name and had his legs spread out for you. 

He felt his arousal come to a peak, the same arousal that had been building up since his fight. He threw his head back into the bed, with his back arched and he let out a loud moan. You leaned over, putting your hand around his neck lightly as you continued rolling your hips into him. The feeling of you choking him was the last straw. His orgasm washed over him and his cum coated his chest. You pulled the dildo out of him, watching how his hole reacted from the sudden emptiness. 

He laid back on the bed, pleased by how well you just did. “You may be more rough next time, (y/n).” He suggested. “I didn’t even know you were into this stuff until today.” You were panting softly from how exhausted the whole ordeal made you. Hisoka looked like he was ready to go for another round, but was mindful of your tired state. You took off the strap-on putting your underwear back on for a sense of privacy from Hisoka’s lustful eyes. 

“I do prefer seeing your desperate expressions when I’m having sex with you. Especially your eyes when they tremble. This was fun though, (y/n).” He winked. Your heart jumped when he said that. You were relieved that he enjoyed it enough to say he had fun. 

You looked at the drying cum on his chest and told him he could shower first. He asked if you wanted a taste first but you declined. 

When he was done it was your turn to shower, you cleaned between your folds to get rid of the wetness from earlier. You got out wrapped in a towel, going back to the main room to get your clothes. 

“You don’t have to cover yourself around me, (y/n).” He ran his tongue over his bottom lips. “Are you ever not horny?” You rolled your eyes disapprovingly. You pick up your clothes going to the bathroom to change. 

You went back to him waiting for you, sitting on the edge of the bed. He wore only pants, and had his hair down. You went over and dimmed the lights, before sliding in bed next to him. 

Curiosity got the best of you, and you asked, “Who was that girl from earlier?” “Machi’s a friend.” He said. 

You laughed under your breath, “She didn’t seem to like you.” “That’s alright.”

Hisoka turned towards you, looking into your eyes. You reached up and played with his hair. It was especially soft when it was down. He watched as you twirled his hair in your fingers curiously. 

It was safe to say Hisoka had a good day. He had a decent fight, had good sex and now got to fall asleep next to his partner.

You stopped playing with his hot-pink hair, before you turned your back to him to sleep. You had one last question. “Hisoka?” “Hmm?” “If you like fighting so much why don’t you try to fight me again?”

“There’s still room for you and me to improve. One day you’d make an excellent opponent, It’s worth keeping you alive for now.”

You couldn’t say you were shocked by his answer, because it made sense. “You’re weird” You mumbled.

He wrapped his arm over you, letting his nails pressed against your skin in a somewhat possessive manner.

You let him, feeling his soft breathing against your neck. He was almost uncomfortably close to you, but it was nice. You were a bit afraid of how much you were enjoying nights like these with him. 

You and Hisoka both fell asleep together peacefully, surrounded by each other’s warmth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (a/n: notice how carac backwards is carac .. anyways i apologize if you don’t like bottom hisoka, but i thought i’d give it a try lmaoo sorry it took me a while to get this chapter out, it took me and embarrassing amount of time to write this. have a good day/night, drink some water and sleep well <3 )


	15. Fortune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go to see a psychic after a steamy shower ;)

You woke up to Hisoka massaging your scalp. He liked feeling your delicate hair against his fingertips. He noticed you were awake and put his arm back down by your side, leaving your hair alone. 

“I apologize for waking you, butterfly.” He said gently. You stretched, taking in a deep breath. “It’s fine.”

You went to the bathroom to brush your teeth, leaving Hisoka on the bed. He wasn’t appreciating the lack of attention he was receiving.

The bathroom was just as extravagant as the rest of the room, with led lights above the shower and flower decorations filling the room.

After you were done it was Hisoka’s turn, then you thought you would be on your way back to your hotel room.

Hisoka had something different in mind, though. When he left the bathroom he walked towards you, stopping to show his empty palms. You looked at him like he was crazy. He showed nothing in his palms. He clenched his fists, shaking his hand like it was a maraca. He opened them again revealing a little gold coin. You smiled softly at his little magic trick. 

“Why don’t we put this coin to use. What do you say, (y/n)?” “Sure.” “If it lands on the cross, you choose what we do today, If it lands on the number, I’ll choose.” “Deal.” 

You took the coin flipping it in the air, letting it fall back in your hand. _Landed on the cross._ You let a smile take over your face. Hisoka pouted, “It was your idea.” You laughed at him. “Right.” He sighed, expressing his boredom. _So dramatic._

Honestly, you didn’t have any ideas for what you wanted to do. All you knew was if it was up to Hisoka, you would probably spend the day fighting or killing people. You racked your brain trying to think of something _normal_ to do with him. “Why don’t we go see a psychic?” His eyebrows perked up at the thought. He nodded his head. 

“I’m going to take a shower first.” You told him, as you walked away from him. “Mind if I join you?~”

You thought about it, your instinct telling you to say no over and over again. He was too tempting, though. “I’ll leave the door unlocked.” You said in a whispered voice. His eyes widened slightly at your response. He hadn’t expected you to say yes. 

The hot water ran down your back, steam filling up the room making the glass shower walls fogged. You snapped open one of the complimentary bottles of body wash. The gel was aromatic in a way that was a bit too strong. Flowery and a bit too sweet. 

You squeezed a bit of the pink soap onto your hand to lather it on your body. You began scrubbing at your skin with the cold liquid. The suds that formed were a light pink that almost reminded you of Hisoka’s bubblegum. The water pressure hit against you nicely, soothing your muscles.. You turned around letting the water run down your chest, and against your chin. 

You hardly noticed Hisoka let himself in, mostly because you couldn’t see much out of the fogged glass. You felt a pang of shyness from having him in with you nude, but you didn’t let him notice. He took another bottle, squeezing the liquid onto his palm. The bottle looked so small in his hand.

He started by lathering your back, rubbing in small circles. You shuddered at the initial contact but eased into the feeling. He worked the soap against your skin, massaging your sore muscles. His fingertips relieved the tension you had in your body. He adored the way you melted at his touch. 

You let him go under the shower head, making his pink hair take on a darker tone. His hair fell in front of his face, clinging to his forehead. You pushed the hair out of his face only for it to fall back. 

He turned you around, pulling you towards him so your back was flush against his chest. “May I touch you, (y/n)?” He asked. “Go ahead.” You said shakily. His hands went down your sides, feeling the shape of your body. He wasted little time before gently putting his hands near your tits. “Like this?” “Yeah.” He grabbed one breast in each hand, kneading the flesh. 

Your face became hot from the sexual tension that was growing rapidly. His muscular body made you feel inferior, but the way he was playing with your breasts made you feel good. Usually he ignored your chest, focusing more on the pleasure he could bring you down there. This time he was curious to find out all the different ways he could make you squirm from the pleasure he gave. He kissed from your jaw to your cheeks while simultaneously playing with your breasts. 

He circled his finger around your now erect nipple. You jerked a bit in reaction, not used to the sensation. He chuckled softly, “Sensitive, are they?”

You nodded your head, as he circled them with his thumbs. The more he squeezed your tits, the less subtle the pulsing in your cunt was. He continued rolling your buds between his fingers with a slight twist that made you pant softly. It felt _so good_. Your nipple was swollen and begging for more stimulation. 

He bent you over holding one of your arms, while having his other hand on your hip. “You're such a pervert, Hisoka.” You teased at his eagerness to fuck you. 

He dipped his hand down to slide past your wet slit. You arched your back slightly, spreading your legs open to give him more access only for him to put his hand back on your hip. You wanted him to fuck you already. 

“Don’t call me a pervert when you‘re wet for me.” You felt his hard cock poking at your back. Your core tightened remembering the last time he bent you over an fucked you. The desire you had to repeat that scene. You could feel how he was long and hard. You were so needy for him to fill you up and pleasure you. He teased his tip by your slick hole. Your pussy was quivering for him to pound into you. 

The warm stream of water helped bring you back to your senses. “I-I don’t want to fall.” “That won’t happen, (y/n).” He had you secure with his Bungee Gum. You weren’t going anywhere. “Shall we start?~” You nodded your head, giving him permission to push himself into you, not giving you enough time to steady yourself. His heavy dick slipped into you, soft groans left Hisoka’s lips. 

You groaned out feeling every inch your body would take in. He made you feel even more full in that position.

He drove his cock into you so well, his pace not slowing. 

Your breasts jiggled at the impact. You didn’t anticipate the friction the water would add to your sex. It was uncomfortable and pleasurable in a way that was so incredibly satisfying. His grip on your arm was bruising but you were too far gone to give it a second thought. 

Hisoka dug his nails into your skin to fasten his pace. He loved the way his cock filled you up. Your moans blended with the sound of his echoing through the room. You were so obedient for him right now, so vulnerable in his grip. He loved the way your wet cunt clenched on his cock. He loved fucking your pretty cunt. You were so addicting to him. Your skin slapped against his, clapping everytime he slammed his pelvis into you. 

“You say you don’t like me, and still your body begs me to burn the shape of my cock into you.” His words sent shivers down your spine. The force of his thrusts made it hard for you to focus on anything that wasn’t sex. Your breathless moans only egged him to torture you more with his words and his sensual voice. “So tell me, (y/n). Do you enjoy it when I have my way with you?” You hoped your desperate breathing would be enough of an answer, but of course it wasn’t. “Hmm?” “Ah.. Yes!” His thrusts were tantalizingly slowed. “H.. Hiso, I need to cum.” You begged him to continue. He loved playing with you. “How greedy. I must be spoiling you too much, doll.”

He hits that sweet spot inside you, the one that makes your knees feel weak. The mix of pain and pleasure Hisoka gave you was incredibly addictive. The aggressive way he slammed into you made you moan uncontrollably. 

Hisoka’s thrusts became more intense, he stopped trying to control himself. You were so tight and wet, it almost made his knees weak. You came around his cock beautifully, your pussy fluttering and cries leaving your lips while it happened. He pumped himself in and out of you, continuing even after you already cum. Your cunt clenched onto him, begging for his release. He plowed into you, until you felt his dick twitch. 

He pulled out, cumming on your back only for it to be washed away by the water. He was disappointed that didn’t get to see you all fucked out and covered in his cum. 

He let you catch your breath, the air making it more difficult with the steam. He let go of you to watch your trembling legs while you tried to calm down. 

He watched your terrified face as your wobbly legs could barely hold yourself up. He laughed at you even harder when you glared at him. “Get the fuck out! I need to wash up.” He swooned over your aura when you were aggravated. “And if I stay?~” “I’ll kill you, get out.” He got so turned on by your bloodlust. He loved making you upset, because the thought of you trying to kill him just about made him orgasm. He left, leaving you to finish washing up. 

Hisoka’s driver picked you both up to go to the psychic you found. It was a bit of a trip, but you still felt that your idea was far better than whatever Hisoka’s was. 

The woman named ‘Dubla’ who lived in a forested area. To you, it seemed like a sketchy business at first but she was a frail elderly woman, the worst she could do is rip you off. You heard good things about her though apparently she was a very wise woman. You booked an appointment with her for 20 minutes, giving both you and Hisoka 10 minutes each. 

You arrived at the address, where Dubla waited on a bench that had some moss grown on it. It was midday so it should’ve been bright out, but the mix of the large dark green trees, and cloudy skies; it looked like you were in another world. You tried to find anything aura leaking from Dubla but you found nothing. As far as you could see she was a regular old woman. 

You walked over and she was quick to analyze you with her eyes. “Who goes first?” She asked. “I’ll go.” You said. She smiled at you, and led you down a path to a tent. Hisoka sat on the mossed bench, bored waiting for your return. 

The tent looked fancy, the walls like silk, the room lit up by lanterns and decorated with an assortment of objects you didn’t know the names of. 

She wore a berry colored lipstick, and had kind eyes that looked a little mystical. 

You sat across from each other, your legs criss crossed. You felt like a child but you were determined to trust the process. “So.. how does this work?” “I’m looking for the right words to tell you, dear. You seem troubled, is that why you have come?” You nodded your head. “Will you tell me my future?” “I can. But you must know that the future is not set in stone. You can change your future as you please.”

She seemed like she was meditating so you waited for her. “Are you ready?” She finally asked and you nodded your head. She closed her eyes as she told you,

“You have accepted a fate that will surely end in disaster. You shall not listen to those with poor morals, or wickedness will be your master. The path you are on knows no equalness, and your death may approach faster. For when blinded, one cannot tell the difference between a good person and a bad. This blindness is something you are beginning to have. While your days have been fun, when boredom strikes, it will all be done. Be wary of the one you’ve grown attached to and bare no confidence in the battles you have won.” She said, leaving you speechless. Your mouth felt dry, and you could’ve sworn the room was moving without you. She sat idly waiting for a response. “Is there anything else?” You asked. “Be careful, darling. You can only play with fire for so long.” You nodded, thanking her for her words before you left walking down the same path you came, going back out to Hisoka. He looked like his patience was wearing thin, you knew he rather be out fighting or doing something exciting. 

He recognized your aura when you came back to him. He tilted his head a little to the side, confused with the expression on your face. 

It was his turn now, you waited for him to come back patiently. The ten minutes went by quickly when you tried picking apart the rhymes in your head. You didn’t care what Hisoka’s fortune was, you wanted to know what yours meant. You sat, trying to memorize and solve the riddle-like fortune. 

He came back with Dubla following him. He didn’t seem shaken up at all. You thanked her one more time before leaving, to which she responded with only, “It’s simply my job, dear. No need to thank me.”

Hisoka asked you what she told you and you didn’t answer. You were sure he didn’t care what his was. The ride back was silent, with Hisoka occasionally trying to cuddle up next you. You shook him off every time, your mind racing to pick apart the coding of her words.

Hisoka was disappointed. Today was one of those days you were too caught up in your head to let him play with you. One of those days you pretended like you didn’t want him to wrap his arms around you. He thought very little of what the elderly woman told him. It didn’t seem to affect him too much. 

He had you dropped off at your hotel to rest, so tomorrow he could play with you again.   
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (a/n: i reached 3.5k hits isnt that crazy ? <33 thank you to anybody showing support, leaving me kudos or comments ((i love reading comments)) or even just sticking around to read (: i could never really express how much i appreciate you all so so much and i hope youre enjoying this story so far .. sorry this chapter was kind of short but i hope you have a good rest of your day/night , sleep well , drink some water and stay safe!)


End file.
